The New Girl, Annie
by AmyTheSquirrel
Summary: *1st ff* GAKUEN ALICE FANFIC Theres a new Student at Gakuen Alice, Named Annie Bailey, And Shes in for one HECK of an adventure.. Discontinued until further notice
1. Sent To Gakuen Alice

**(Updated)**

**A New Girl ~ Gakuen Alice(1st fanfic)**

**First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..**

**DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>_~*Chapter 1*~_<strong>

**Sent Away?**

**"Mother, why are you sending me away?" I ask my mother, **

**Who is busy reading a book while sunbathing on her lounge-chair in the garden, **

**"And why in Japan?"**

**My mother looks at me, **

**With her Beautiful Sky Blue eyes, **

**And Her long, blonde hair gently flowing in the breeze, **

**Says back to me,**

**"Because, Dear, the school your in now is **_**Disgraceful**_**, and this new school, Alice Acadamy, Is a well-Known school, full of well-educated students, who get Fantastic grades." **

**After saying this, she turns back to her book, **

**And turns the page, **

**Hiding her face from me.**

**"Now, Go pack your bags, your going tomarrow, and you need to be ready!".**

**I sigh, **

**"Okay, Mother, I'm going," **

**I start to walk away, then I stop to say **

**"I wish you'd tell me why its in **_**Japan**_** though, I mean, I admit, I do like the idea of going to Japan, But.." sigh.. "Nevermind."**

**And I walk away to my bedroom to pack my things.**

***X***

**I shall not to take it all, **

**Just my favourite things. **

**And my clothes, Of course.**

**I Get out my bag, and collect all the things I was taking,**

**And put them on my bed.**

**Well, I think to myself, I must take my favourite book, **

_**Alice's adventures in wonderland**_**, **

**And my old Toy Rabbit, Named Flopsy, **

**Who is Grey, and white, with pink on her paws and feet,**

**And has a white, fluffy tail, **

**Also has a pink ribbon tied around her right ear.**

**I love her very much, because my Daddy gave her to me when i was a baby, so she's very precious to me.**

**Now, i'll sort my hair accesories. **

**I'll take my favorite hairbands.. Hm.. **

**The yellow one with a daisy on it, **

**The pink one with a heart on it, **

**The White one with a big ribbon on it tied in a bow.. **

**Erm.. And a few ribbons and hair ties, in all colours.**

**I Pack a few other things precious to me, **

**Then I move on to my clothes. **

**Hm.. **

**.. Heck, **

**I'll just take 'em all.**

***X***

**I Finish packing, and look at the clock..**

**9:37pm.**

**Crikey, How'd it get so late?**

**I put on the Pj's I had not packed and fold the clothes i had on to travel in tomarrow.**

**I go to say good-night to my mother, and then go to bed.**

**~Next Day~**

**I wake at 10:02am.. **

**Thats good for me.**

**Anyway, i get up, **

**Have a quick shower to wake me up,**

**Brush my hair, and my teeth, **

**then i get dressed back into my clothes;**

**My white skirt, which went down to about mid-thigh, **

**my pale green hoodie, **

**some white knee-high socks and my white knee high boots.**

**I look in the mirror, **

**and see my Long, blonde hair swish and i twirl around,**

**then blink my Emrald green eyes at myself in the mirror.**

**My mother may have blue eyes, **

**But i have green, Like my Daddy, who had pale brown hair.**

**'**_**Had**_**' being the correct word, he died when i was 7.**

**But thats a diffenrt story for now.**

**Anyway, I shall tell you about myself as i wait for the car to pick me up.**

**'I am 10 years old, **

**My birthday is the 17th June,**

**And im quite short.. not too short though, i decent height for my age, i must admit.**

**I'm half english, half Japanese, **

**my Daddy was Japanese, **

**Thats how i can speak fluent Japanese.**

**I like manga, and I Like drawing it too, but im not very good at it. Teehee :3.**

**Anyway, I Like singing, **

**I've been told i have a beautiful voice, and i agree, **

**but im not all full of myself.. im not good at much, so i try my best at what im good at. at everything, for that matter. And ..'**

**~Beep, Beep~**

**'Oh, theres the car' I think to myself.**

**I grab my Bags,**

**and run downstairs,**

**I say goodbye to my mother, who was crying.**

**I allowed her to cuddle me tightly-**

**But I didn't hug her back.**

**I didnt cry, i wasn't close to my mother.**

**Not anymore.**

**I walk casually out the door,**

**As if i was just going to the corner shop.**

**I am excited to go to Japan, **

**Ive always wanted too,**

**Since it is my Daddy's homeland.**

**Anyway, I get into the car, and look at the driver, **

**He Has wavy, Blonde, shoulder length hair, **

**and purple eyes.. Lovely.. I thought.. . **

**"Hello, My Names Annie Bailey, What's yours?" I say, smiling sweetly at him.**

**He replies back to me, In a somewhat gay voice**

**"Hello, Annie, Nice to meet you, My name's Narumi, But you can call me Naru-sensei." He smiles at me,**

**And i **_**mean**_**, proper, full on, **

**I'm-A-**_**very**_**-happy-person Smile.. **

**It kinda freaks me out.**

**"Naru sensei? What is-" I began,**

**But Naru sensei interupted me,**

**When he Suddenly began to glow pink, and said something like ;**

**"Well, my Dear Sweetpea, You Should Sleep, We've got a Loong way to go", **

**After saying which, **

**He kisses my forehead , **

**and I feel Dazed, and collapse onto the back seat of the car.**

**. ~Many hours later~**

**I wake up on a red couch, **

**in a huge room. **

**I slowly sit up, and put my feet on the floor, **

**and then stand up. **

**I walk over to check out a large book case full of books.**

**I scan the shelf, and see a book that intrests me.**

**I was about to pull out the book, **

**when suddenly, a man flings open the huge double doors that i guessed led to somewhere for teachers.. **

**And yells **

**"NA-RU-MI! WHERE**_** ARE**_** YOU, YOU BAKA!"**

**I yelp and hide under the coffee table.**

**Then he looks around the room, and notices that Narumi wasn't there, and he see's me hiding under the table, **

**he let out a low chuckle, and says,**

**"Oh, I'm very sorry, I didn't know anyone was here.. well, i thought Naru was.. but he isn't.. obviously."**

**I giggle, **_**'Dumbass**_**' I think to myself.**

**."Oh, you can come out now, I don't bite" he contines, "My name's Misaki, I'm the biology teacher here, Who are you?"**

**I sit up suddenly, and whack my head, I suddenly i remember my current location; under a table.**

**"...Ar-are you okay?" asks Misaki-sensei.**

**I crawl out from under the table, **

**Hand on head,**

**and say, slightly annoyed.**

**"Oh, yes, Im fine. i just whacked my Head on the damn table, And now have a bump on my head" **

**And he chuckles, And I giggle too,**

**while rubbing my head**

**"I'm Annie Bailey".**

**He Nods.**

**"Now then," Says Misaki-sensei, "Where'd Naru run off to then, eh?"**

**I Shrug. **

**I have no idea, **

**i was asleep.. eh.. that reminds me.**

**"Erm.. Mikaki-sensei?" I ask.**

**"Yes?" he replies,**

**"Erm.. when Narumi-sensei came to get me from England..." I Pause for a second,**

**recalling what happend,**

**"...He.. Kinda.. Sorta.. glowed pink..and kissed my forehead," I say as i poke my forehead, "And then, i sorta..**_**passed out..**_** and woke up.. over there." I say,**

**pointing to the red couch.**

**"And.. Thats when you came in, and scared me half to death." **

**He chuckles,**

**"Ah, Sorry about that.. and About **_**Naru**_**.. His Alice is The 'Phermonal Inclination', Which Allows it's user to spread their Pheromones, to the victim, Either Male **_**or**_** Female, and pretty much takes them captive." He stops, **

**Then Asks me,**

**"Do you know what your alice is.. Annie?"**

**I cup my chin with my hand, **

**"No, .. But I must have, otherwise, I wouldn't of been brought here.. Right?" I say.**

**"Right" Replies Misaki-Sensei. "Well, then. I must go and mur- I mean **_**find**_** Naru. See you later"**

**And with that, he leaves.**

***X***

**I wander around the huge room for a while.. **

**Often looking over my shoulder,**

**In case some random person pops upand scares me to death.**

**I go back to the bookcase. **

**I pull out the same book as before, And turn to the first page.**

**Just before I finished the 1st chapter,**

**Narumi-sensei **_**burst**_** into the room, closely followed by Misaki-sensei.**

**Wha..**

**Narumi is wearing a pirate hat and a tutu..**

**Misaki has a pink fluffy scarf around his neck.**

**Narumi-sensei was laughing and running while Misaki-sensei was chasing him, with a..**_**P-plastic sword?..**_

**What larks...**

**I drop the book i was holding,**

**And hide behind the curtain,**

**Which is red, **

**And touches the floor.**

**" NA-RU-MI!,YOU TOOK A WHIP BEAN FROM THE GREEN HOUSE AGAIN! YOU BAKA!" Yells Misaki,**

**Waving the plastic sword around,**

**While chasing Narumi around the room.**

**And Narumi Simply says**

**"Hai, Hai, But i needed it"**

**"What **_**FOR?" **_**Urges Misaki,**

**Slowing his pace,**

**And lowering his sword.**

**"A group of high schoolers were fighing and a few elementary schoolers were getting involved..." **

**He paused.**

**Narumi stops still suddenly,**

**Making Misaki crash into him.**

**"Speaking of elementary schoolers.." Started Narumi-sensei,**

**"Where's Annie?.. I left her here earlier.. Hmm.. "**

**And he looks around,**

**And notice's the book I dropped on the floor, then, **

**He walked over to my curtain,**

**and says**

**"Sorry to scare you.. Misaki-sensei is scary isn't he?"**

**Misaki scowled,**

**And whacks Narumi around the head with the plastic sword. **

**Narumi just laughs nervously, rubbing his head.**

**"Anyway, Annie, I've got your uniform here!" He holds out the uniform, **

**It isn't as bad as I thought it would be.**

**It Consists of a black jumper, **

**With a white bib like-collar, **

**A red ribbon around the neck, **

**And a red, pleited skirt. **

**Theres also knee-high black boots.**

**I go and get changed, **

**And when i came back, **

**"Wow, your such a cutie!" Says Narumi,**

**picking me up spinning me round. **

**It was so sudden,**

**That I didn't have time to compose myself-**

**I giggle like a little girl.**

**Anyway, he put me down and i fall backwards,**

**Landing on my bum with a **_**thud**_**!**

**I stand up,**

**And **_**attempt**_** to walk in a straight line, **

**But end up wobbling like a drunk idiot.**

**"Well then," Says Narumi-sensei "Time to go to your lessons! The class representitives will show you where it is"**

**Just then, **

**Two children about my age came in through the huge doors.**

**One is a girl, who has short black hair,**

**and pretty Purple eyes, **

**And has a bored expression on her face. **

**And the other is a boy, who has short, dull blonde hair, **

**orange eyes and glasses, **

**He's adopted the 'nice-to-meet-you Smile.**

**I reckon he looks kinda like a girl though-**

**but he seems friendly enough.**

**"This is Hotaru Imai, And this is Yuu Tobita, They are in your class! Tobita, Imai, This is Annie Bailey, Shes just tranfered here. Please be nice to her"**

**Yuu Tobita walked over to me and took my hand, and shook it, and said,**

**"Konnichwa, Annie-Chan, Im Yu Tobita, But you can call me Inchou, My alice is illusion, And thats Hotaru," **

**He nods towards the one known as 'Ho-ta-ru' **

**"She has the Invention alice. We are both 3-stars. You'll get your star ranking later."**

**And he leads me to a funny looking bus, that looks strangly like a bear/dog.**

***X***

**"This is the Elementary school, theres also the Middle School and the High School, im sure the teachers will tell you about them later." Inchou says,**

**As we come close to a large building.**

***X*  
>They now lead me down endless corridors,<strong>

**Until we came to a Big door, **

**with a sign above it,**

_**'Class 2B' **_**I think to myself..'**_** Hm..**_**'**

**"Don't be shoked by the Baka's Inside. Their always like this." Says Hotaru, **

**And she Opened the door...**

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to redo my story- please forgiveme <strong>

**Reveiw x**

**Toodles, Love you X)**


	2. This Place Is Weird

**Gakuen Alice New Girl Named Annie (1st Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..**

**DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^**

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 2*-<p>

_'Class 2B' I thought..' Hm..'_

_Then Hotaru Says "Don't be shoked by the Baka's Inside. Their always like this."_

_And she Opened the door..._

* * *

><p><strong>This Place Is Weird!<strong>

I look around the room, astonised.

I Didnt know what to expect in the first place..

But..

NOT _THIS! _

Not only is it noisy,

From childrens shouts and yells,

_SOME _were..

somewhat..

_Floating. _

One boy is running on the ceiling,

And another was flying around the room.

One - No, _TWO _girls were up in the air,

One has green, curly hair,

'_I Shall have to nickname her, 'Permy' _I think to myself, Giggling.

And the other, has long, golden brown hair,

which was in two pigtails,

And both are yelling and screaming, at a somewhat .. _Bald _boy to 'Let us down!'.

I look around the room again,

And see a girl with shoulder lengh blue hair mixing some strange coloured liquids,

one of which exploded at her just now.

Her hair is standing on end,

And i find it rather funny.

Poof.

Teehee.

I see the Brown haired girl with pigtails fall to the floor with a thump,

And then to attack the boy who was neary bald, who then lifts her into the air again.

Sigh.

What larks..

Just then,

i see the blond teacher who picked me up from England walking towards the class,

And i heard a pupil yell,

"TEACHER'S COMING!"

Then, as if by magic,

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and sat down.

I'm gobsmacked.

_*****BOOM*****_

"Oopsie.." Whimpers the girl with blue hair,

Whom has just expoloded another potion.

I try not to giggle.

Then Narumi-sensei walked in,

And says, gaily,

"Hello, My Beautiful Students!"

All the students ignord him.

He continues.

"We have a new student today!"

Well, the room litrally _erupted_.

But this time, it wasnt the blue haired girls fault..

"Is it a girl or boy?" One boy asked

"Whats their alice?" Asked a girl,

"Whats their _name?"_ Another girl asked,

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Narumi-sensei,

To which the pupils hush.

"Thanks you" He coughs.

He turns his head to me-

"Come in, dear, and introduce youself." he says.

The whole class turned to the door as Narumi talks to me,

And I walk shyly into the classroom,

Face flushing red.

"H-hello. M-y Name is A-Annie Bailey, I am 10 y-years old, and I am from En-England. But I am half Ja-Japanese." I say, Shyly.

I hear a few gasps and whispers,

Some louder than others..

"Kawaii!" Shrieks half the class,

"Shes beautiful!" Whispers one boy, a bit too loud,

"Shes _adorable!_" Says another.

"Hush class" Says Narumi-sensei.

Silence.

"Whats her alice?" Says a green haired girl.. whom i nicknamed Permy.

"Erm.. I'm not sure. We're going to run tests later to find out, but she deffinatly has one, so be nice to her everyone"

He smiles a scary, Im-too-happy smile..

I look at him as if he was mental,

A few people giggle.

"Ah.. " Says Narumi-sensei, "Now.. for your partner.."

Lots of people raise their hands.

Narumi-sensei studies the class,

And his purple eyes met a blond boys sapphire blue eyes,

And this boy blushed.

"Ruka, You don't have a partner anymore, do you? Your previous parter recently left, due to loss of alice. So, Annie, Ruka will be your partner." Concludes Narumi-sensei,

Pointing to the blond haired boy.

Who blushes.

The class sighs.

"Now.. a seat.." Narumi-sensei looks around,

then notices an empty seat,

next to the pretty brunette i saw in the air earlier.

"You may sit next to Mikan!" Says Narumi-sensei,

Pointing to the Brunette,

Who quickly stood up, and ran towards me.

I say _ran,_ she trips on air,

And lands on the green haired girl, who yells

"SAKURA, YOU BAKA! GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU STUPID OAF!"

"Hehe.. Sorry, Permy." Says the Brunette Named Mikan,

I giggle as she stands infront of me.

"Thats what i nicknamed her too, when i saw her" I whisper in Mikan's ear.

She giggles.

She takes my hand,

And leads me to my seat.

While walking past, all eyes were on me.

I'm getting nervous.

I sit,

Next to Mikan, my new friend.

I feel happy,

I already have a friend.

And she is pretty.

"Ah, Now, It's self-study period now, since theres a new student. Bye students, Mwah!" Coo's Narumi,

And turns on his heel,

And Leaves..

3..

2..

1..

Pow.

"Erm.. K-konnichiwa.. e-everyone.." I stutterd.

"_Kawaii!" Chirped _a few girls.

"Hey, hey, whats your alice?" asked someone

"Whats your name again?"

"Your from england? thats far!"

"Are you naturally blond?"

"Why're you so Kawaii?"

"How old are you again?"

"..."

BAKA! _BAKA! _BAKA!

The questions stop,

I see lots of the boys on the floor,

With large, anime style bumps on their heads.

I look up, and see .. Hotaru?

"Stupid Baka's. Give her a chance to breath. Or this will be your last" She threatens.

"..."

"A-arigato, H-Hotaru.."

"Don't mention it, Bailey-chan." She replies, with no emotion. "I Had to do the same for this _baka_ on her first day too"

Pointing to Mikan,

Who pops a vein.

"_HO-TA-RU! YOU MEANIEEEE!"_ she yells, loudly.

"Yo, Shut up, Polka-dots." Says the Raven haired boy sat on the other side of Mikan.

"_NAT-SU-ME! YOU BAKA!" _Yells Mikan.

"Ugly"

"Pervert!"

"Freak"

"Pig!"

"Monkeys"

"BA- Whaaa? Monkeys? Where?" Says Mikan,

Looking around the room, slightly confused.

The class Sweat-drops.

"Not in the room, you baka." Says the one I guessed she called 'Natsume'.

"Ehh.. Wha-" Then she pops a vein again

"_NAT-SU-ME! YOU PEEKED AT MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN! YOU PERVERT!" _She yells.

I sweat-drop.

So does everyone else.

"Are they always like this?" I ask a Pink haired girl who is standing near my seat.

She has shoulder lengh curly pink hair, and she has turquoise eyes, she was pretty.

"Yes, Always, Their Partners." she replies.

"Oh, Okay." I says.

"Hey, Annie, was it? Annie-chan, Lets be friends!" She says happily.

"Sure!" I reply, just as happy.

"Yay!" She takes my hand, and leads me to the girl with blue hair, who kept exploding postion earlier.

Her hair was now flat again.

Somehow.

"This is Nonoko, Shes My Twin, But we're from different mothers. Shes also my best friend. Teehee!"

Nonoko stands up and hugs me,

"Nice to meet you, Annie-chan! Your pretty, I can't wait to find out what your alice is!" She says/

"Me neither!" Says Anna, and hugged me also.

"Teehee, I want to know too!" I say, hugging them back.

I feel so .. Loved!

"Oh," Says Anna "This is Yuu Tobita, He's out friend too!" she pointed to..

what was it.. Inchou?

Yeh, thats it.

Inchou come over to us,

"Hello, Annie-chan, nice to see you settling in!" He says, Smiling.

I Smile too,

"Thank you! I am too!"

We keep on talking for ages until,

The Bell sounded.

"Oh" Says Anna and Nonoko in unison. "It's the end of school!"

"Really?" I say.

"Yup!" they say.

"What do I do now then?" I ask.

"well.." says Anna,

Only to be interupted by ..

Ruka, who says

"Erm.. Bailey-chan.. I was told to take you to the infirmary after class, to find out what your alice is"

He blushs as i turn and blink at him.

I wonder why..

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Ruka kun!" I say smiling.

I say Good-bye to Anna, Nonoko and Inchou, and leave the class with Ruka kun.

X*In the corridor*X

"Ruka kun, how for is the infirmary?" I ask,

"Not far" He replies.

"Oh, thats goo- OHMYGOSH! KAWAII!" I Chirp,

As a little white Bunny pops out from Ruka's backpack.

He blushes!

"O-oh. T-this i-is my R-rabbit, Shes C-called L-Lulu." He said

"Aww! Can I pet her, Ruka-_Pyon_?" I giggle, really excited.

I haven't felt so happy and excited in years...

He blushes again!

"P-pyon?"

"Yes! because you carry a bunny round with you! teehee"

"Oh.. Yeah... sure you can pet her.."

"Yay!"

'...'

But, Just is I went to pet her,

My hand glowed Multiple colours...

And Then..

Both Ruka-pyon and Lulu ..

suddenly grew ..

Very,

_Very, _

Big...

* * *

><p><strong>Updated. Changed. Pow. Bam. Boom.<strong>

**Hope you like it.**

**It should be better now... Hopefully -.-"**


	3. My Alice Is Cool

Gakuen Alice A new girl named Annie (1st FANFIC)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p><em>_~*Chapter 3*~_<em>

_But, Just is I went to pet her, _

_My hand glowed Rainbow colourd,.._

_And Then.._

_Both Ruka-pyon and Lulu .._

_suddenly grew .._

_Very,_

_Very, _

_Big..._

* * *

><p>My Alice Is cool!<p>

I Feel really small and scared,

Looking around,

Everything is HUGE!

.. Im freaking out.

Big Time.

I start to think,

'What The *&%£ just happend?',

When I hear Ruka-pyon, Say

"BAILEY-CHAN! BAILEY-CHAN! ARE YOU _OKAY_?"

His voice nearly deafens me,

I try to cover my ears with my hands..

But my hands are gone!

I have _paws!_

_'Holy Shi-zzle!' _I think to myself.

"Bailey-chan?" Says Ruka-pyon, more gently.

He picks me up.

I yelp,

He looks at me.

"Your a... rabbit?" He asks..

Or stats.

Maybe both. ..

Why am i even bothering with this when i should be thinking

_'what the hell? Im not a Rabbit!'_

"Im not a Rabbit!" I Say.

"Oh, you can still talk, thats good." Says Ruka-pyon.

"Course I can. Anyway, what happend, and why are you a giant?.. Holy Shizzle I'm the same size as Lulu!"

"Yeah, you kinda.. are." Says Ruka-pyon, trying not to laugh.

"Erm.. Ruka-pyon? Take me to the infirmary. And if you laugh, ill bite you." I say, twitching my nose at him.

He Laughs!

"oh.. wait! I wasn't laughing _at _you! i was laughing _with _you! honest!" He says, nervously.

"I know, I can tell the difference." I admit, "Now hurry, To the Infirmary!" I say.

"Hai Hai, Annie-_pyon!"_

".. Get Walking." I giggle light heartedly.

+At the Infirmary+

"Hey, You wanted me to bring Bailey Chan?" says Ruka-pyon.

"Yeah.." Says the teachers in there.

Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei, and another teacher i don't know.

"Well.. Where is she?" Says Narumi-sensei.

"Here." Says Ruka-pyon,

Holding out the hand I'm sat on.

_"WHAT?"_ Yell all the teachers.

I say nothing.

The teachers look from Ruka to me,

And back again.

"You sure this is Annie?" Says Narumi,

Picking me up by the ears.

"Oi! Put me down!" I shriek,

Kicking my rabbit legs out wildly.

"Aha! That got you." Grins Narumi.

I sweatdrop.

"Care to let go of my ears?" I sigh,

having stopped kicking.

"Oh, of course." Says Narumi,

Placing me on one of the infirmary beds.

"I think.. this may have something to do with your alice." Says the teacher I don't know.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, We'll run the tests now" Says Misaki-sensei.

~)After Tests(~

"Well," Says Misaki-sensei, "We've discoverd your alice."

"Really?" I ask "What is it?"

"Its the 'Transforation Alice', It allows you to tranform into any living creature, and all you have to do is think of it."

"Woah. Thats cool!" I Sing, Happily. "Wait.. So.. How do I change back?"

"Just think of yourself, and you'll change back" Says Misaki-sensei

"Okay then."

_I think of myself._

_My mid-back lenght blond hair, _

_My Emrald Green eyes, _

_And my body.._

_And now I glow,_

_Multiple Colours,_

_And Change back,_

_To myself._

"Yay!" I say,

Looking at my hands.

"Good, you've got the hang of your alice." Says Narumi,

"But you'll need to wear an alice limiter, just so you dont change whenever you think of an animal or something." Says Narumi-sensei

"Hai, Hai." I said, as i was given a silver bracelet with a silver heart on it, the middle of the heart was an emrald stone.

"It matches my eyes!" I say, happily

"Indeed it does" Everyone says in unison.

"Oh, and your star ranking will be a double star,And your room will be next to Sakura Mikan's Room. Any questions?" Says Narumi-sensei,

And he gives me 2 golden star pins, which i pin on my white collar.

"No. Arigato!"

"Okay! Ruka, Show Annie to her room. Mikan will show Bailey-chan her room" Says Narumi-sensei

"Hai, sensei." Says Ruka. "Lets go, Bailey-chan."

"Ruka-pyon, Call me Annie. 'Kay?" I Smile.

"Hai, Annie. Lets go"

"Hai!"

*X*

"Mikan, MIKAN! you in there?" Calls Ruka-pyon,

Knocking at Mikan's door.

"Hai, Hai, Ruka-pyon, Can i help yo- Oh, Hey, Annie-Chan! Ah, I remember now, I have to show you your room! Ill do it now! C'mon!" She says,

As she grabs my Hand,

and pulls me towards the door next to hers.

"This is your room. Its the same as mine, A 2-star room. lets go in!"

"hai, Mikan-chan!" I Sing happily

"..." Says Ruka. '_i'll be off then' _And he leaves.

*X*

I Gaze around my new room,

'_Wow..' _I think to myself..

It is very pretty.

It has White walls,

and along the top of the wall, is a boarder of pretty green flowers.

The Carpet is also a nice shade of green, same as the flowers on the wall.

There is A single bed,

Which has Green and white, flowery bedding,

a White chest of draws, and a white wardrobe, with Green handles.

there is also a small table next to my bed,

which is white and green again, and on it,

Is a white Lamp and a small green alarm clock that has white kitty ears.

And then theres a decent sized, white desk next to the window.

There is a white office, spinny, wheely chair, I love them!

The curtains are A pale shade of green, with white flowers along the bottom.

"Woah, Good thing i like green!" I giggle.

"Yeah? My room is the same, only in orange." Says Mikan, Glad I like it.

"Thats cool! I love it!" I say, happily.

"Thats good!" Says Mikan, as she Pulled me into a Hug.

"Mikan, I think.. I think your my new best friend!" I smile.

"Aww! well, Hotaru's My best friend, But you can be my best friend too!" Says Mikan.

"YAY!" I say, super happy.

"Well then, I'll leave you to unpack, I hate to leave you, but I gotta tidy up the classroom today, its my turn. Bye bye!" And she

now walks out.

I Smile once more, gazing around my new bedroom.

I find my bag,

next to the bed,

and i tipped it out onto the floor.

I find lots of clothes hangers in the wardrobe,

so i hang up my dresses, Skirts, Pants, And Jackets.

My mother always taught me to do that.

I Fold all my T-shirts into the top draw of my chest of draws,

and my underwear and socks in the one below it.

_'Hm...' _I think to myself. '_What shall i put in the other 2 draws?'_

Well.. I'll Put Flopsy next to my Pillow.

And my books on top on of the chest of draws.

I'll put my hair accesories in the 3rd draw, and my drawing stuff in the drawer in my desk.

'_What shall i do now..' _I think to myself.

I got changed out of my uniform, Into my baby blue,

pleited mid-thigh length skirt.

Which were too long- but i love them.

I put on a white tank top, and a blue cardigan over the top.

Ill also put on my white dolly shoes.

I Brush my golden blond hair,

and decide on my White hairband with a big ribbon on it tied in a bow.

I look in the full-length mirror on the wall.

Nothing fancy, just a simple, but sweet outfit.

I look out of the window, and decide to go outside.

For a walk.

Outside.

Because i'm bored.

So i'll go for a walk.

Outside.

Right now.

*X*

Hmm.. I must admit, it's pretty here.

I like the Sakura trees.

With the Blossoms endlessly falling,

Gracfully.

Falling.

I Came to a Big Sakura tree,

and walk all the way around it, examining it.

Don't ask me why.

I'm just trying to fight my boredom.

Anyway, after walking round the tree like a freak,

I start to spin around, with my arms out-stretched.

Spinning .. Spinning .. Spinning ..

Thud.

I Fell on my bum.

And it hurt.

And now im bored again.

I Stand up, and wobble a bit.

The world is spinning,

I feel extreamly drunk.

Maybe I am.

Drunk, that is.

'_I wonder why they call them ''Alices'.. Anyway, I'll try mine out now' _I think to myself.

I think of a Kitten,

really concentrating on the details.

And suddenly,

I Began to glow Multiple Colours.

And The Sakura trees became Bigger.

As I became smaller.

I meow.

The Giggle.

I decide to try and climb a tree,

so i chose a smallish sakura tree to climb.

And to my amazment,

I climb it,

Like a cat would.

So, Ive discoverd,

when i transform into an animal,

i also get that animals abilities.

'_Epic_' I think tomyself.

I decide to change back to Annie,

But i climb down the tree first.

Im not that dumb.

No matter how blond i am.

I think of myself,

Really concentrating on the Details,

And Suddenly,

I began to Glow,

Multiple Colours,

And The Sakura trees,

Shrunk back to their size.

I'm me again.

I spin around again like i did before,

and again,

I fell on my bum.

I giggled.

I allow myself to fall backwards,

And lie in the soft green grass,

Under the big sakura tree.

I close my eyes,

And think about my new friends, my alice, and my teachers.

But my thoughts were interupted by a voice,

"Yo, _Cherries,_ What you doing here?"

I Froze, And slowly turned around..

* * *

><p>Updated. blah blah.<p>

Its better now

reveiw ^3^

OR BITES TO FACCEE! ~ Yuki, Mysims Kingdom


	4. What? A Teddy Bear?

**Gakuen Alice A new girl named Annie (1st FANFIC)**

**First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..**

**DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>_~*Chapter 4*~_<strong>

**Wha? A Teddy Bear?**

_I close my eyes,_

_And think about my new friends, my alice, and my teachers._

_But my thoughts were interupted by a voice,_

_"Yo, Cherries, What you doing here?"_

_I Froze, And slowly turned around.._

_**~*Chapter 4*~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"W-what?" <strong>_**I Ask, sitting up, **

**Clearly confused**

**"What you doing here, **_**Cherries**_**?" Repeated the Raven Haired Boy,**

**"W-what? C-cherries? W-where?" I Stammer.**

**He Simply Points to my skirt.**

**"Y-you.. saw my .. underwear?" I ask, shocked.**

**"Hn" Is his reply.**

**"H-how?" I ask, sitting anime style, **

**Pushing my skirt to the ground.**

**"Try not spinning if you don't want your **_**cherries **_**seen" He says.**

**"P-perv-"**

_**"PERVERT!" **_**Mikan Yells, **

**Leaping from the Sakura tree, **

**landing on Natsume.**

**Natsume is on the floor, **

**with Mikan sat on top of his stomach.**

**"HA! Gotcha!" Mikan yell, Smiling triumptly,**

**Like a cat who just got the cream. (o.O)**

**"M-Mikan?" Says Natsume, **

**with a look of utter shock on his face.**

**"Heehee. I Knew you'd come here. This is revenge for peeking at my panties again." Mikan Says, Happily.**

**'**_**Woah, Mikan! Way to take it to the extreame**_**' I think to myself.**

**Natsume is lost for words. **

**His face was the expression of Utter shock still.**

**"..." Says Natsume**

**Mikan Laughed at him, **

**At his shocked expression.**

**This was the first time she'd managed to make him show any expression to this extent.**

**I walk over to them, **

**and Mikan blushes.**

**"Oh, **_**Hey**_**, Annie-chan.. when.. when'd you get here?"**

**"Urm.. Ages ago. I was dancing around Earlier, and Natsume looked at my underwear. I was about to call him a pervert, But.."**

**I laugh**

**"You beat be to it"**

**Mikan Laughs, **

**Natsume snapped back to reality.**

**"Yo, Monkeys, Mind getting off me?"**

**I sweat-drop.**

**Mikan Pops a vein.**

**"Natsume. I'm. **_**So**_**. Going. To Kill You!" Growls Mikan,**

**With a deadly aura flowing from her.**

**And she attacks him, **

**and they start to wrestle.. **

**I'll admit - It's amusing.**

**Natsume somehow ends up on top of Mikan..**

**Awkwardly amusing.**

**I giggle, **

**Catching their attention.**

**"Yo, Cherries. What'cha Gawkin' at?" Natsume says, **

**Somewhat playfully.**

**"Urm.. I.. er.. " I can't think of anything to say!**

**"NATSUME! **_**IM**_** YOUR OPPONENT! **_**RAWR**_**!" Yells Mikan, Very Playfully.**

**"Er.. Guys?" I say, Still giggling.**

**No Reply, **

**Just grunts and they kept rolling along the ground, Wrestling.**

**"Guys?" I try again.**

**It was no use..**

**Ah..**

**I Know!**

**I glow Multiple Colours,**

**And I concentrate on the details,**

**The world changes.**

**I Meowed.**

**Well, **_**that **_**got their attencion.**

**Mikan Looks Shocked, **

**And surprisingly, **

**So did Natsume.**

**"Ehh," Starts Natsume " Whats yo-"**

**"OH MY GOSH! **_**so **_**Kawaii!" Interupts Mikan,**

**Flying off Natsume, **

**And she walked over, and picks me up.**

**"..." Says Natsume. "As I was saying, Before the **_**moneky **_**interupted,"**

**He coughs.**

**"Whats your alice?"**

**"Tranformation Alice. I Can tranform into **_**any **_**living creature, so long as i concentrate hard enough" I Say.**

**I Allow Mikan to Stroke me,**

**Because shes my friend.**

***X***

**"Mikan, Put me down, Please." I say, after a while.**

**"Hai! " She says, and gently puts me down.**

**Natsume was still lying on the ground. Mikan sat next to him.**

**She suddenly grabbed a twig, and does what any normal Human would do ;**

**She Poked Him In the Ass.**

**He flew up about 10 ft into the air, **

**I nearly had a heart attack by his sudden movements.**

**Mikan Laughed so hard, I have to laugh too.**

**Natsume looks pissed off.**

**He stands up,**

**Rubs his bum,**

**Walks over to me,**

**And picks me up,**

**'**_**Im getting sick of this' **_**I think to myself.**

**And he says-**

**"Hn. A Cat? What else can you do?"**

**"I'm still getting used to my alice, but the cat is the form i take to the most. Since i like cats"**

**"Hn" He says.**

**I wait for him to put me down.**

**He doesn't.**

**"Natsume? Care to put me down?" I say.**

**"Hn" Is all he says, **

**Not attempting to put me down.**

**"Fine then." I sigh.**

**I Think of Myself,**

**My Eyes, **

**My Hair, **

**My Body,**

**I Now Glow,**

**Multiple Colours,**

**The world Changes.**

**Im Me Again.**

**Natsume falls backwards,**

**Reason Being,**

**I've just changed back to myself,**

**Catching him off guard.**

**And now,**

**I was..**

_**on top of Natsume!**_

**Natsume though, **

**Shows no emotion.**

**And simply,**

**Rolls over,**

**Causing him to end up,**

_**on top me me!**_

**"Natsume! Get off Me-eee!" I Squeak.**

**"No." He says, Stubbornly.**

**"Why not?" I huff,**

**Glaring at him.**

**" 'Cause I don't feel like moving." He grunts.**

_**But what They didn't know,**_

_**Was that there,**_

_**Behind a tree,**_

_**Was a certain raven haired girl,**_

_**Who Had been taking pictures,**_

_**The whole time.**_

_**'This will be perfect blackmail material' thought the girl, **_

_**taking lots of pictures,**_

_**Unnoticed by Mikan, Annie And Natsume.**_

**Suddenly, Natsume litrally **_**flew **_**into the air.**

**He Spun around to glare at Mikan.**

**Whom was trying to look innocent,**

**While holding a twig behind her back.**

**"Yo, Polka dots," Says Natsume "Wanna Stop poking my ass?"**

**"Eh? I didn't do Nothin'!" Sings Mikan,**

**She is a **_**terrible **_**liar.**

**Natsume sit's down next to Mikan.**

**"Hn" Is all Natsume said, **

**Before poking Mikan In the Bum with a stick.**

**"**_**Natsume**_**! PERVERT!"**

_**Aaaaaand**_** their at it again.**

**"Well, I'll leave ya' to it, Guys. Have fun wrestling! See ya' "**

**And I start to walk away.**

***X***

**I Decide to continue my walk. **

**It's nice here.**

**I walk along the path,**

**And come to a Forest..**

**And I, Causiously,**

**Entered it.**

***X***

_**'Woah**_**, **_**Its pretty dark in here! I wonder why it's so quiet here..' **_**I Think to myself.**

**Just then,**

**I See a Small Cabin,**

**Made of wood,**

**And I hear a rhythemic,**

_**Chop, Clatter, Chop, Clatter, Chop, Clatter..**_

**And then I see..**

**A teddy bear..**

**Chopping ..**

**Wood?**

**Wha..?**

* * *

><p><strong>Updated. Blaahhhhhhh.<strong>

**Reveiw x**


	5. Mr Bear Likes Me

Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 5*-<p>

Mr. Bear, He Likes me?

_And thats when I saw.._

_A teddy bear.._

_Chopping .._

_Wood?_

_Wha..?_

"Wha-What the..?" I Question myself.

'_How.. is it moving? are there strings? .. No. But.. How..' _Then it hit me.

"Oh! Maybe, someone with an alice made you! So your alive!" I Giggle.

Just then, the Chopping stops.

I Look up, To see the Teddy Bear looking at..

_Me?_

I look all around me-

Noone in sight.

Yes, It was looking at me.

I feel scared..

I'm going back,

But the Teddy Bear,

Suddenly runs up to me..

and..

_Hugs my leg?_

"Wha.." I say,

But the Bear looks up at me.

He _Clung _to me, Tightly.

Refusing to let go.

I pick him up,

Carefully,

And..

He clung to my arm.

I thought he was rather cute.

"Aw, Your rather sweet, arn't you?" I ask him.

"..." He look at me, glint in his black button eye.

"Do-Do you like me, Bear?" I ask.

He _nods!_

_"Why_ do you like me, Bear?"

He points to my hair.

"My hair? Is it.. The same colour as the one who made you?"

Bear nods,

Hugging me.

"And you live in these wood's? Alone?"

Again, He Nods.

"You can't talk. Thats okay." I paused. "Do.. You get lonely here, all alone?" I ask him.

He nods, Slowly.

"Well, Do.. You want to stay in my dorm, with me?" I ask him, Sweetly.

He Nodded Straight away!

"Okay then! Do you want to go now?" I ask.

He shook his head, and points to the ground.

"Put you down? Okay then.." And i do.

He runs to his cabin,

and goes inside.

'_Ehh.. Maybe he's packing?' _I think to myself.

Moments later, he came running out, with a bag.

'_I guessed correctly then_' I think to myself.

He ran to me, and held up his little arms,

To be picked up.

Which i do.

And I ask,

"So, are you ready now?"

He nods.

I nod too,

And make my way to my dorm.

*X*

On my way to my dorm,

I see Mikan,

Walking away from the large sakura tree,

which I was dancing around under earlier..

Mikan seemed.. Angry.

She was walking.. or rather _stomping_ towards the dorms.

"Mikan-Chan!" I call,

Catching her attention.

She turns,

And waves back.

Then she froze,

Hand stuck in mid-wave.

"Mikan-chan?" I say.

"A-An-Annie-C-Ch-Chan.. Wh-why is B-B-Bear on your arm?" She asks,

In a somewhat scared voice.

"Oh, I was walking in that forest over there," I say,

Pointing to it,

"And he ran up to me, and clung to my leg. I Think he like's me."

Mikan looks very shocked.

"Yo-You mean.. H-he didn't A-attack you?" She says.

"No? Why would he have? He's a good Bear. arn't you, Bear?"

He nods.

Mikan nearly passes out.

"But.. He beats me up whenever he see's me!" She cries.

"Really? He does?" I say,

Looking at Bear.

"He looked innocent to me."

Bear looks at Mikan.

She looks scared.

"Theres no.. Evil glint in his eye!" She says, Surprised.

Bear Points to the ground.

I Put him down.

He Ran to Mikan.

And Hugs Her Leg.

Mikan looked like she was going to pass out.. again.

"H-he's changed since i last saw him.." She squeaks.

"Yeah? Thats good" I say,

and bear scamperd back to me, on two legs. "Good Bear!"

He hugs me.

"Anyway, Mikan. I gotta get going, He wants to stay with me, in my dorm. He was lonely all alone in the woods. So i said i'de look after him."

"Really?" Says Mikan "Well, So long as he's behaving.. Then it's okay!" She says, Happily.

Me and Mikan walked next to each other to our dorms,

since their next to each other.

"Hey, Annie chan. Does the name Kaname Sono mean anything to you?" Asks Mikan, curiously.

"Oh, yes. He's my cousin, from my Daddy's side of the family.. Why?" I ask.

"Oh! That must be why bear likes you!" Says Mikan, smiling, "It was Kaname who made Bear you see, I've heard he only behaves around Kaname and Tsubasa."

"Oh? I'll have to ask this 'Tsubasa' person about it later." I say, opening my dorm door,

"Well, I gotta go now, See ya', Mikan!" I say, going into my dorm.

"Bye, Annie-chan!" Says Mikan.

I close my door, and put down Bear.

He look around.

And nods, as if in approval.

"Where will you sleep, Bear?" I ask him.

He runs up to my bed.

"You want to sleep in my bed?" I ask.

He Nods.

I Smiled.

"Hai!" I say.

I walk over to my chest of drawers,

Pulling open the bottom draw,

Which is empty.

"Bear, You can use this draw." I say, as he scampers to it.

He nods, plonking in his stuff.

Then he pointed to the draw above-

Which I open.

And he pauses for a minute, examining all the coloured fabrics.

He then reached into the draw, and pulled out a piece of white fabric.

"whats that for, bear?" I ask.

He points to my shirt, which was white.

"You.. want a shirt?"

He Nods.

"Hai! I'll do that!" I say,

grabbing my needle and thread.

I cut the fabric in half.

I cut out the shape of a T-shirt from both piecesof fabric at the same time,

then, i carfully sewed up the sides, and the shoulders, Leaving 4 holes.

One, For his Head. Two For his arms, and One, so he's able to put it on.  
><em>(Think of a t-shirt)<em>

I Then turned the shirt inside out, so that the threads couldn't be seen.  
><em>(Again, think of a T-shirt)<em>

"Done! Here, Try it on!" I say, Happily.

He trys it on, it Fits perfectly!

He nods in approval.

I Smile.

Suddenly, I Hear Mikan yelling at someone..

"NATSUME! YOU PIG! GET _OUT _OF MY ROOM!"

I sweat Dropped.

And went to see what was happening...

* * *

><p>Updated. Blaaaaaah.<p>

Right- Lets pretend,

That Annie is Kaname Sonō's (The boy who made Bear) step brother.

As in, Her Daddy's son.

This would be why bear likes Annie.

Reveiw x


	6. Whats Happening to me?

Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 6*-<p>

_I smiled._

_Suddenly, I Heard Mikan yelling at someone.._

_"NATSUME! YOU PIG! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"_

_I sweat Dropped._

_And went to see what was happening..._

* * *

><p>*Whats<em> Happening<em> to me?*

I was about to knock at Mikan's door, when I heard them talking.

Then I Heard A Clatter.

I Wanted to be nosy..

Hmm..

_I Think of an Animal,_

_I Concentrate on the Details,_

_I Then Glowed,_

_Multiple Colours,_

_The World Changes._

_I Meow, Quietly._

_Im a Kitty._

I gently push Mikan's door open, And walk Inside,

Un-noticed.

I Hide Under Mikan's Bed.

Good thing Kittys move silently..

_'Im not spying. Im just.. Making sure Mikan's Okay.' _I Assured Myself.

I Then Heard Natsume Say

"Yo, Polka. _Chill._ Im just checking on you"

"_Checking _on me? _CHECKING _ON ME? Oh. Yeah. Bet you were! If you were, _checking _on me, as you say, why were you on my bed, reading your manga?"

"I Said _chill!" _He says, Very sternly.

"..." Mikan was silent.

"Why are you really here?" She says, Quietly.

"Eh? 'Cause I want to be. Can't I Check on my girlfriend without being accused of being a, _pig?" _Says Natsume.

I Gasp.

A Bit _too _loud.

"..." I say.

"Cherries, you can come out now. Stop Hiding" Says natsume.

Mikan Gasps.

She turns to me.

And Blushes.

"_Please_ don't be mad at me!" I beg.

"I-I Heard you yelling, so I came to see if you were alright! Then I got worried about you, so I hid under _here_! _GOMEN_! MIKAN-CHAN! FORGIVE ME!" I say, very fast.

"Annie-chan.. It's Okay. I'll forgive you. You didn't mean to spy." Says Mikan..

"Plus, I can't be mad at you, have you _seen _yourslef in that form?" Mikan Asks.

I Think.

"No" I Say.

"Well, Look now! " Says Mikan.

Pointing to her mirror, I padded over to it.

Then, I saw,

The _cutest _Kitten ive ever seen.

And.. That.. was.. _me?_

Woah.

My Brain = Poof.

I blame Nonoko.

Jokes.

But really, My Brain, Was really frazzled.

I Had to sit down.

And I did.

On the floor.

"Woah.." I Gasp.

Mikan Giggles.

"Hn" Says Natsume.

Then I remember.

"Are you two _really _going out?" I ask.

"Yeah. We are" Admits Mikan, Blushing Madly.

"Oi, Girlies. If you don't mind, Talk about something _interesting._" Says Natsume, Cockily.

I Sweat Drop.

Mikan Pops A vein.

_"NAT-SU-ME!" _Yells Mikan, Pounching on him.

Not from a tree this time.

Sadly.

But it's still funny to watch.

They seemed to forget i was in the room.

I Coughed.

No reaction.

I Tried again.

Nope.

Sigh.

I found Mikan's Hairbrush, On the floor.

She'd probally thrown it at him.

That explains the clatter I heard.

I Laugh.

I padded over to them.

I meow.

Are they deaf?

"HELLOOOO!" I yell.

"what? oh." They Say in unison,

Relising i'm still present in the room.

"Mikan, If you wanna escape him, you can always come to my room." I smile,

And Mikan Giggles, As she pushes Natsume to the floor.

"Polka, you do relise, im _letting _you pin me, don't ya?" Said Natsume.

"Ha! _letting _me? Ha! Just admit, Your weak!"

"Me? weak? Ha, Pull the other one then."

"Guys, Ill take my leave here. Bye!" I say

"Bye, Annie-chan!" Calls Mikan,

Then she turns her attention back to Natsume,

Whom she was sat on.

I Left the room.

*X*

Bear Was confused.

I said to him

"Don't worry, Bear, It's me, Annie! Im using my alice right now, sorry to worry you!"

He Nods.

_I Think of Myself,_

_My Eyes, My Hair, My Body,_

_I Now Glow,_

_Multiple Colours,_

_The world Changes._

_Im Me Again._

Bear Clapped His padded paws together.

I Bow.

He Climbs onto my bed.

He stares at me now.

"What?" I say.

He Pointed to the clock.

10:28pm

"WHAT! How'd it get so _late?"_

I Quickly change into my Pjs,

While Bear, took off his shirt.

And grabs a little white and blue night hat.

He snuggles up close to me.

I smile at him.

I Can still hear Mikan..

"_Natsume_. Go back to your _own_ room. It's big enough. _Why_ do you spend your time _here_, and not in _your_ room?" She says.

"'Cause, It's _boring_ in there, alone. I much rather spend time with _you_, in your tiny room, _Babe"_

".. _Whatever_. I'm going to bed. You should go."

"_No_" Says Natsume, Stubbornly.

"_Natsume_, Let _go_ of me! Wahhh! Put me _down, _you BAKA!"

"_Shush_, Polka dots. _Chill_. Sheesh, I'm not gunna touch you or anythin', Just sleep next to ya'. 'Kay? Now Shut up and go to sleep."

"Do whatever the hell you want, Baka."

"Good girl"

"Shut it"

"Night, Polka dots."

"hn. Night. _Baka_."

Then I was silent.

Not long after,

I fell into a deep sleep.

*X*

*Next Day*

*X*

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock,

Ringing Ringing Ringing,

Its annoying ring.

"Shut _up_, " I plead, sleepily. "5 more minutes?"

Suddenly, I was pounched on,

By Mikan.

"You like pounching on people, Don't ya, Mi-chan"

"Yup! Hey, Annie-chan, I dare you to walk into class, and stand infront of class, and then turn into a kitty! "

"Eh? What if I Don't?"

"I'll jump on you everymorning at 6am."

"fine! I'll do it!" I Say, Quickly.

"Oh, Annie. Hurry and dress, you've got 30 minutes. Bye!" And she Skips out.

Hm.. 5 more min- HOLY SHIZZLE!

30 MINUTES!

I Jump out of bed,

And run to the bathroom.

I Brush my hair,

And my teeth,

And run out of the bathroom,

Threw on my uniform,

And decided on my white hairband,

With the big bow tied on top.

I grab my bag,

And made for the door,

Only to be stopped by bear.

In His Shirt.

He held up his arms.

"... You.. wanna go to class with me?" I ask.

Sigh.

"Okay. Ill carry you. Come on! I'm gunna be late!" I said,

As I pick him up an began to run at a steady pace, so not to hurt him.

*X*

I _flung _open the classroom door,

Causing the whole class to look at me.

I Smiled.

I stood infront of the class.

"Guys, wanna see my Alice?" I say

"Yeah!" Yell the class, very interested.

"'Kay!" I say.

_I Think of an Animal,_

_I Concentrate on the Details,_

_I Now Glow,_

_Multiple Colours,_

_The World Changes._

_I meow._

_Im a Kitty._

"_Kawaii! " _Chirp the class.

"I have the 'Alice of Tranformation, I can tranfrom into any living creature, If I concentrate hard enough" I say

"Cool!" say the class.

"Ne, what other forms can you do?" asks a few girls.

"Well, Ive done a kitty most, and also, I tranformed into a bunny the first time I used my alice" I Say.

"aww!" Says the Girls.

Suddenly,

"_TEACHER!" _Yells a boy.

"Pooh! Annie-chan! Change back, _quick!" _Urges Mikan.

"Hai!"

I Think of Myself,  
>My Eyes, My Hair, My Body,<br>I Now Glow,  
>Multiple Colours,<br>The World Changes.  
>Im Me Again.<p>

The class sigh in relief, as I sat down,

Just as Narumi-sensei walked in.

He said

"Hello, My Beauties!"

"..." Was the Classes Reply.

"Today, This is a Self Study Period. Bye!" And he dashes off.

The Class all let out a sigh.

SO much excitement in one morning..

I stood up, to walk to Anna's Desk,

But then..

Something strange happend.

I tripped on air.

"Ouch" I said.

"You baka, you spend _too_ much time with Mikan" Sneered Permy

I didn't hear her.

Next thing i knew, I had ..

_Kitty ears _Poking out of my head?

and a..

A..

A _TAIL_?

* * *

><p>Updated. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.<p>

Reveiw-

Or bites to Face!


	7. The Fall

Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 7*-<p>

_I didn't hear her._

_Next thing i knew, I had .._

_Kitty ears Poking out of my head?_

_and a.._

_A.._

_A TAIL?_

* * *

><p>I'm.. <em>A Cat-Girl<em>?

I put my hands up to my head,

and felt..

These kitty ears..

My hands slid down to my face..

And I felt..

_Whiskers?_

"Whaa..?" I say, Totally gobsmacked.

The class was silent.

I swished my tail.

I heard whispers,

My ears twitched.

_"What _happend~Nya?" I ask.

I clasp my hands over my mouth.

I looked around the class,

and everyone looked at me.

"... You .. Your a .. Cat?" Asks a Brown haired boy.

"N-no! i'm.. NOT~Nya!" I say, very confused.

"Look in a Mirror." Says Hotaru.

And she got out a small ball from her bag,

And drops it.

When the ball hit the ground,

We were all blinded by a cloud of white smoke.

"Whaa?" Say the class.

"Mirror," Says Hotaru.

"_Invention #0028, Porta-Mirror. It can be set to three sizes, Compact, Medium, And full Lengh." _

Says Hotaru, To noone in particular.

No one asked who she was talking to.

She often did this.

Anyway, the smoke cleared,

And then,

I saw myself.

In Hotaru's Full lengh mirror.

I gasped.

"Whaa.." Was all i could say.

I felt my kitty ears, Which were the same colour as my hair,

And pink on the inside,

My whiskers were black.

I turned around.

My tail was long, and straight.

Not very fluffy,

With a white tip.

I then relised, that my underwear,

Could be seen.

Why, You ask?

The tail.

It lifted my skirt,

and now, I can't hide them!

The boys stared.

Inchou, Ruka, and a few other decent boys, blushed and looked away.

They had manners,

And had the decency to look away.

But mostly, The boys just _stared _my underwear.

"Eh? Polka dots?" Said a boy.

Mikan looked up, reason being, Natsume calls her that.

I blush madly.

"D-don't look~Nya!" I cry, Blushing madly.

I Quickly sat on the floor, Anime style,

Hiding my reddening face with my bangs.

"Hey, Annie-chan! It's okay! We didn't.. _mean _to look, did we guys?" Says one of my fanboys.

"Of C-course we didn't!" The Chorus, Nervously.

"Hn." I said, Still too embarrased to look up at them.

"A-Annie-chan?" Says Anna and Nonoko,

Who were walking closer to me,

Slowly.

"Don't worry, I don't _bite~Nya_" I snap, sourly.

"Annie-chan? Gomen!" Says Nonoko, Sadly.

She, Anna and Mikan walked up to me,

at their normal pace.

They crouch around me.

"Annie, Stand. We'll take you to the infimary." Says Anna,

as She, Nonoko and Mikan,

Slowly stood up,

Covering me.

I stood up.

I love my friends.

"Ari-Arigato, Mi-chan, Anna-chan, Nono-chan~Nya!" I said, Sniffing.

"It's okay, Annie chan!" They all said, in unison.

"Come on, lets go to the infirmary."

"Hai." I say.

And we started walking.

*X*

"I wonder what happened back there." Says Anna.

"Me too." Says Nonoko.

"It sounds cute when you say ~_Nya_ Yanno, Annie-chan!" Says Anna.

"Really ~Nya?" I say

I don't _mean _to say ~Nya, It just comes out.

Mikan was silently walking next to me,

holding my hand.

She knew the embarrasment of people seeing her underwear..

*X*

_*Mikan's Flashback*_

_Mikan was sitting on a red couch, in a large room, on the day she'd finally found where Hotaru was. On the other couch, was a sleeping boy, with Raven hair._

_'Teehee, He looked sweet when he's sleeping' She thought._

_"I'll just hold his nose, to see if he wakes up" Said Mikan, to herself. She held his nose._

_No reaction._

_"Good, Im safe" She sat on the floor, infront of the raven haired boy, and pulled a small photo album from her pocket._

_"I'll see you soon, Hotaru." She said, As she kissed Hotaru's picture._

_Suddenly, Someone tugged at her pigtail, and she somehow ended under the boy, who had been asleep 5 minutes ago_

_"...!" Said Mikan, too shocked for words._

_"Who are you?" He yells._

_She couldn't answer_

_"I said, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He yelled, more violently. _

_Mikan yelped._

_Suddenly, The window smashed, as A blond boy flew through the window. _

_"Ah, Ruka, Your here." Says The raven haired boy. "your late"_

_"Ow, ow ow" Said the blond boy, rubbing his head, while he was againt the wall._

_"And who's fault os that, Natsume?" Said the blond boy. Then he saw Mikan. _

_"Whos that?" He askes._

_"Dunno. She won't tell me her name, so i thought i'de make her cry a little" Said 'Natsume'._

_He then fiddled with Mikan's skirt, making her scream and cry. Still she could not speak. _

_Suddenly, They heard voices, of the teachers._

_"Shit" Said Natsume, walking to the window "Lets go, Ruka." Ruka nodded, he was already standing on the windown ledge. _

_The teachers burst in, Narumi and misaki._

_"Natsume? Ruka?"_

_Mikan got up quickly, and ran over to Narumi, crying loudly._

_Natsume picked something up off the floor._

_"You dropped something, Polka dots" He said, showing Mikan her skirt. Then he and Ruka jumped out the window._

_"... It fell off" Said narumi, who was hugging mikan._

_Mikan looked down._

_She screamed._

_*End of flashback*_

_*X*_

"Mikan? Mikan-chan? You okay~Nya?" I ask, squeezing her hand,

"Hm? Oh" She said, "What is it?"

"Your crushing my hand~Nya" I say, smiling sheepishy.

"Oh! Gomen!" She says, Loosening her grip on my hand.

"its okay, Hehe"

I didn't ask what she was thinking of, she seemed angry.. and embarassed.

"we're here!" Says Nonoko and Anna, In unison.

"Good" I say, and we walk into the infirmary.

"Hello, How Can I Hel- BLARGH! A CAT!" Say the lady in there.

I pout.

"Ah.. Gomen, Bailey-chan. Why do you look like that?"

"You tell me" I say, Moodily.

"oh.. So you .. don't know what happend?" She says

"If i did, I wouldn't be here, asking you, Would I ~Nya?" I snapped.

'_Nya?' _Thought the nurse..

"Ah, Gomen, Nurse-san! She's abit angry, and confused. I'll explain" Says Anna.

The nurse nodded.

"well, just after our homeroom teacher left the room, Annie chan stood up, and walked towards my desk,"

The nurse Nods.

"And then, suddenly, she tripped up on nothing, and then the ears, tail, and whiskers appeared" Concludes Anna.

"_Ah, _Arigato, Anna-chan." She turns to me "Im guessing, your alice is the 'Tranformation Alice', Yes?"

I Nod.

"well, You may have changed into a cat too often, and as a consequence, you've gained a cat's DNA."

I gasp.

"But don't worry, The effect is harmless, But whenever you get overly excited, they will appear. But when you calm down, they'll dissappear." Says Nurse-san.

"Phew" Everyone sighs.

Humph. Im a cat. I'm ment to be happy?

I am.

Very.

I Like cats,

As a little girl, I always wanted to be a cat girl.

And now it's happend.

"Really ~Nya?" I ask, Doing a backflip.

"Wow!" gasped my friends.

"You should get back to class now, Annie Chan, Anna chan, Nonoko chan, Mikan chan!"

"Hai!" We all said, in unison.

*X*

"Ah, It's very quiet in there ~Nya.." I say

"Their probally still shocked." Says Mikan. " C'mon, lets go in!"

And she opens the door,

And drags me in.

Everyone turned to me.

And gasped.

"Your still a cat?" Says Ruka

"Yup!" I say, walking to my seat.

"When do you change back?" Asks Permy.

"When I'm calm." I say, Stroking my Tail.

"Really?" sigh the class, in relief.

"Sure, I've gained some cat DNA, So I now will probally act more like a cat ~nya!" I say, Leaning back slighty, giggling.

What I didn't relise,

Was I was sat on the window ledge.

"Annie-chan! Look out!" Screamed the class.

"_Eh_?" I Was falling backwards, Out of the window..

"Wahh! _ANNIE CHAN_!" Screamed Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, Inchou.. everyone basicly.

Apart from Natsume, Whom wasn't there.

I Then remembered..

We were on the 3rd floor..

I was _Falling_..

Down..

Down..

Down..

'_IM GOING TO DIE!_'

I screamed in my mind..

* * *

><p><strong>Updated . .<strong>

**I changed this,**

**So Annie isn't always a kitty.**

**It was too daft.**

**Its like Ikuto from Shugo Chara!**

**Wanna know my fave vidon youtube?**

**Its 'Ikuto is A kitty Cat'**

**ITS SOOO FKING FUNNY!**

**Watch this video- **

**OR BITES TO YOUR FACCEEE!**


	8. New Senpai's

Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>-*Chapter 8*-<p>

_I Then remembered.._

_We were on the 3rd floor.._

_I was Falling.._

_Down.._

_Down.._

_Down.._

_'IM GOING TO DIE!'_

_I screamed in my mind.._

* * *

><p><span>My First Senpai!<span>

I Closed my eyes,

And waited,

Prepareing to Make contact,

With the ground..

!

.

.

.

?

'_Eh ' _I think to myself. '_I haven't hit the ground yet..'_

I Open my eyes..

And look up..

"Na-Natsu-..Natsume?" I gasp.

He'd Caught me?

"Hn" He says,

As if he _hadn't _just saved me from certain death..

"H-how did you catch m-me?" I ask, still in shock.

"I was just passin', An' I heard screamin', Then i saw you fallin'." Says natsume.

I nearly cried.

"Arigato!" And I threw my arms around his neck,

And hugged him.

Don't Misunderstand!

You'd Probally do the same..

If someone had just saved you,

from certain death.

_Thud_

_"_Ey, Polka dots. You seem to like knocking me over" He said.

"Eh? You think so?" I said.

"... You ain't gunna attack me?" He said, Slighty amused "Mikan would kill me, even if i just saved her from fallin' to her death."

"Yeah, So would I. But everyone's _kinda_ seen 'em."

He gave me an amused look.

"Don't get the wrong idea ~Nya!" I yelp, Quicky standing.

"... Nya?" He then, and only then,

Noticed my Ears, Tail and whiskers..

And the fact that my skirt was bunched up,

Because of my tail.

He smirks.

"_Ah, _I _see. _So, Why do you look like that?" Says Natsume.

"Well.."

And I explain.

"Ah, so, when do you change back?"

"When I calm down.." I simply say.

"I see." Grunts Natsume,

Standing and up,

and dusting himself.

"Yo, _Kitty cat._"

I Popped a vein.

"You.. Baka ~Nya!" I walked away, swishing my tail.

He chucked.

I then had a thought.

_'I can't go back to class..'_

"Natsume," I call to him, a few metres away, "Do me a favour, Tell the class i'm okay, And that i'm going for a walk ~Nya"

I walk away.

I decide not to go back to class.

I mean.. I _couldn't! _

Imagine the Noise!

And the Questions!

I suddenly imagined all the _hallaballu_ of questions,

I shook my head,

Erasing The thought.

I walked, and came to the big sakura tree..

I climbed it, with ease.

And jumped down.

I landed on my feet.

I Sigh,

And Smile.

I started walking again..

When suddenly, I couldn't move at all!

"Eh? Is someone there?" I ask

"Hey, How ya doin'!" Says a boy..

"Eep! Who are you? _where _are you?" I say,

Trying to turn my head,

And failing.

Suddenly, I fell down.

"oops, Gomen, Chibi!" Says the boy.

"ouch! Why'd you do that ~Nya!" i cried, my back to him.

"Oh, Crap." He says, coming towards me.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! My alice is 'Shadow Manipulation'. I can control peoples shadows, Just like this" He said.

Suddenly, My arm rose into the air,

"Stop it ~Nya!" I cried

"Gomen, Was just showin' ya"

And my arm returns to my side.

I turn around, to face him.

He had Midnight blue hair, and had a hat on..

He also had midnight blue eyes..

and a star under his eye.

He was pretty... For a boy.

"My name is Tsubasa, Sorry I scared you." He paused.."Whats your name?"

"Im Annie Bailey. My alice is The 'Transformation Alice'. I can transform into any living creature, if i concentrate ~Nya."

"Eh? Cool" He walked closer to me. "Whats with the ears?" He said, poking my ears.

"And this _tail!_" He tugged it.

I yelped.

I Snatched my tail from him.

"That hurts ~Nya!" I said, Angrily.

"Really? Oh, I never asked. Why do you look like that?"

I sighed.

I Explained.

"Woah. Thats cool. What ability class are you?"

"Special, Along with Mikan-Chan"

"Eh, You know Mikan-chan?" he ask

"Hai. She's my Best Friend." I say.

"Really? I'm her Senpei!" He say, Proudly.

"Is she now. I find you obnoxious." I say, Trying to sound serious.. and grown up.

I didn't _really_ not like him.

"Aww, really? I didn't mean to hurt you, Yanno!" He says, looking sad.

"Too bad" I say, Stubbornly, Turning my back on him.

He Chuckles.

"Want this?" He says,

And I turn around.

He had in his hand, A ..

_Lolly pop_?

"Eh?.."

Oh no.. I have a weakness when it comes to sweets..

_I must resist! _I think to myself,..

But, Nevertheless,

I found myself slowly edging forwards..

than snatching the lolly.

He smiles.

"Arigato, _Senpai" I _say, Trying to contain my happiness.

My First senpai..

"Yay! Does this mean i'm forgiven?" Says Tsubasa, Playfully.

I think-

Then nod.

I take the wrapper off the lolly,

And put it in my mouth.  
><em>(The lolly- not the wrapper)<em>

_Strawberry _I thought.

"Ey, Why arn't you in class?" He ask

"I fell out the window" I said, Casually.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"EHH!" He Gasps, "Then, How arn't you.. like.. injured?"

"Natsume caught me" I say, as my kitty features vanish.

"Ah. He sure has good timing." Says Tsubasa, not noticing.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Then I ask

"... Why arn't _you_ in class?"

"Can't be botherd." He says, Simply.

I sweat drop.

"Anyway," He says,

"Class is nearly over now, then its time to go to ability classes, so i'll show you where it is, Since i'm in special ability class too." Says Tsubasa Senpai.

"Hai!" .. Im easily won over by sweets.

He smiles.

"You like sweets, it take it"

"Oh, Howg you Geff ~Nyan?"

Meaning, 'How'd you Guess?', I forgot to take out my lolly when i spoke.

"Oh, I have my ways of guessing." He smiles.

He says

"We should get going to ability class now, Chibi"

I nod.

*At Ability Class*

Tsubasa opened the door,

And a Girl with pink hair whacks him round the head with a slipper.

I like this girl already.

"_TSUBASA_! YOU BAKA! I SAID _DON'T_ BE LATE! We have a new chibi today!"

"Urm.. Misaki Senpai?" Says Mikan-Chan.

"What is it, Mikan chan?"

"Look behind Tsubasa." Says Mikan chan, Sweat-dropping.

Misaki looked behind Tsubasa senpai,

Whom was holding his head, because it was still hurting.

Misaki saw me.. And her eyes widend.

"Oh Mii Gosh! Your _So _Kawaii!" She says, Hugging me.

"Konnichiwa, Misaki senpai" I say, Shyly.

My Second Senpai..

"Senpai? Arwww, your so Kawaii! " Giggles Misaki senpai "Oh, Come in!" She says, pulling me inside the classroom.

"Oh, Sure, Don't worry about _me_" Moans Tsubasa, Still holding his head.

"No Fear, I won't" Says Misaki.

"..." Says Tsubasa.

"Heyah, Annie-Chan!" Says Mikan chan, Hugging me.

"Hey, Mikan chan!" I Say happily.

"Your Friends, I take it." Says Misaki.

"Hai, _best _Friends!" we giggle, in unison.

Everyone laughs.

My ears pop out- along with the tail.

I didn't notice.

Misaki then turns her attention to me.

"Yo, Whats with the ears?" She said, Poking them,

"And this _tail_" She says, Tugging it.

De-Ja-Vu Much?

I Snatched my tail away.

"That hurts, Senpai"

"Really? So are they like, _real?" _She says

"Hai"

"How?"

I explain.

"Woah.. so your like that for_ever_?"

"Nope- Only when I'm extreamly happy or excited or something." I yawn.

I sit.

On the floor.

Everyone laughs.

I sweat drop,

So does Mikan.

"oops. That would be the fault of my cat DNA. Damn it all." I say.

I look around.

"Hey, wheres the teacher?" I say,

Standing up, and dusting my uniform.

I relised no one had commented on my underwear showing..

Thats a good thing.

"oh, He's off travelling in the past or the future. He has the 'Time Travel' Alice." Says Tsubasa,

Having revoverd enough to speak. He laughs.

"He Can't control his alice though, and he randomly pops off to the past or future"

I grin.

My tail swishes.

Everyone who saw it, smiles, thinking it was cute.

I blushed,

I _so _Need to get used to this.

"So, What do we do here?" I ask, my tail swishing.

"well, in the _other_ ability class, because all the alices are simlar, they practise their alices. _here _though, we just have fun, like a family!" Says Tsubasa,

Picking Mikan Up.

Misaki Senpai Picked me up.

I looked at Mikan,

She looked at me.

We giggled.

And played along.

And hugged out senpai's.

Everyone went

"aww!"

"You look awkwardly like a real family though" Says a boy.

"We do?" Tsubasa, Misaki, Me, And Mikan All said in unison.

"Yep."

"Oh, hahaha!" and we all laughed.

*X*

I had fun, until school finished.

I said good bye to my senpai's, and walked up to my dorm along with Mikan, And Bear, Whom Had come to my class and found me.

*X*

*_Flashback*_

_There was a soft knock at the special ability classroom door._

_Tsubasa opend it, and said_

_"Bear? what you doing here?" _

_Bear looked around, And pointed to me._

_"You came to see.. Annie?" Says Tsubasa_

_He nods._

_Bear Runs to Annie, Ans she picks him up._

_He doesn't even hit her!_

_"Annie, Bear likes you" Says Tsubasa, Shocked._

_"I know" Says Annie._

_*end of flashback*_

_*X*_

"Sorry I worried you, Bear. I'll be more careful next time!" I say, cherrfully.

He nods.

"He's been behaving recently, hasn't he, Annie-chan" Says Mikan.

"Yup. He has." I say.

I yawn.

Im tired.

"Night, Mikan Chan!" I call, As we walk into our dorms.

"Night, Annie chan!" I hear her say.

I close my door.

I put Bear down.

He scampers over to my chest of draws.

I walked over, and pulled out my PJ's.

I got changed.

I looked at the clock.

8:02pm

Oh, It's not as late as i thought.

Then I turned to Bear.

"Wanna new shirt, Bear?"  
>He nods.<p>

"Hai!"

And I set to work, Making him a blue+white stripey Button-up shirt, with blue buttons, and a hat of the same pattern, with a pom pom at the end.

This was his PJ's.

It took me an hour to do this.

I yawned a huge yawn.

He tries his shirt and hat on,

And nodded,

In approval.

We got into bed,

And I Turned out the light, and tried to go to sleep.

Bear fell alseep straight away.

As usual.

And now, he won't wake up till morning.

Teehee.

I began to remember my day..

Becomeing *cough* _cat-girl,_

Finding two senpai's,

Falling from a window..

And being caught by Natsume.

... I wonder how he _just _so happend to be there,

in time to catch me.

Hmm...

I giggled to myself.

I Then fell asleep.

zZzZ...ZzZz...zZzZz...

Bang!

_Bang!_

_BANG!_

..

I Hear Gun Shots..

...

* * *

><p>Note: When annie is just talking casualy- her kitty features stay hidden, but if she wants to use her abilities or is excitedhappy, they will show. Kay ~Nya?

Reveiw-

Or Bites To YOUR BREAKFAST!

NOM NOM NOM NOM!


	9. Helping Natsume

**(Changed)**

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>-*Chapter 9*-<strong>

_**zZzZ...ZzZz...zZzZz...**_

_**Bang!**_

_**Bang!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**..**_

_**I Hear Gun Shots..**_

* * *

><p><strong>Helping Natsume.<strong>

I sat up quickly,

sitting bolt up-right,

My kitty ears have popped out-

I'm guessing they also pop out when I sense danger or something.

'Cause I'm definatly not excited right now.

In fact-

I'm scared shitless.

Straining to listen for more sounds.

I heard faint screaming,

And More gun shots..

I'm scared.

I got up, and took off my PJ's,

And i quickly got dressed,

Into my comfy grey jeans, A white tank top, my dark grey hoodie, and my white boots.

These clothes were the first things i picked up.

I Don't know why, but i kinda sense that.. someones in trouble..

*X*

I didn't even bother to brush my hair,

I just ran to my door,

And then pause, before i opened it.

'_Hm.. ' _I think to myself.

walking over to the window.

'_I don't want to wake anybody up.. So maybe i'll goout the window.. Hmm.. No, I wont.. too risky.. But if i use the door, i'll be caught by the Night Warden.. And get punished... I'll have to use the window!' _

I Decided on using my cat abilities,

To jump out the window,

Which was open.

I lean out,

and see a tree,

Right outside my window.

Lucky much?

Anyway,

I scan for a sturdy looking branch-

And then leap onto it.

I mangage to land quite well,

And I slowly make my way down,

Leaping from branch to branch,

and then Carfully,

leaping to the ground,

With hardly a sound.

Cat abilities _do _come in handy..

*X*

Just as I land,

I Heard another gun shot,

Which makes me leap about 10 ft into the air.

The gun shot..

It was closer this time..

But for some reason,

I've forgotten my fears,

And i'm walking in the direction i thought,

I'de heard the gun shots.

Sure enough,

I hear yelling, and grunting,

Louder.. Closer..

and the sound of..

A fire burning?

The shouting os getting louder..

I'm getting closer..

Closer to..

The northern woods?

It was as dark as always, but not as quiet..

i hear yelling, and fighting,

Close by..

I'm really close now...

I Hear a Piercing scream,

And sounds of running footsteps..

Coming towards me..

I Hide,

Up a near-by Tree,

Until I was sure the people passing had definately gone..

And only then,

Do I leap down from the tree.

I wandered into the Northern Woods..

Walking silently,

Until I heard a twig snap behind me.

I froze.

"Who's there?" I urge,

Not daring to look.

"It's the- Pizza man." Natsume jokes, sounding out of breathe.

I Spun round,

Only to see,

"_**Nat-Natsume?" **_I ask, shocked.

He.. He's _covered _In _**Blood!**_

"Yo, Kit-Kitty-Cat. Wha- What are you do-.."

He fell to the ground,

Holding his sides..

"Natsume! Are you alright!"

'_Course he is! He's only coverd in frickin' __**BLOOD!**_' I scream to myself.

"Ye-Yeah.. I-I'm Fi-Fine.."

He coughs.

Coughs up.. _Blood?_

"Your _not _alright! Your Badly hurt!" I say, Worridly.

I approach him.

"Ge-Get Lost, Ki-Kitty Cat. You-Your no help" He says, Weakly.

I resisted the urge to hit him.

"Shut it, You Baka! I'm gunna help you- Like it or not!"

I kneel down,

Allowing him to lean on me.

"Natsume, I'm going to help you" I say, In a Like-It-Or-Not Tone.

"..." He said nothing.

"Natsume?"

Nothing.

I sigh.

"Natsume, just do me one favour- Don't die ~Nya." I say.

He nods weakly.

I put his arm around my shoulders,

And heave him up.

'_wooooaahhhh he's lighter than I thought..!'_ I think to myself.

Never mind that,

I need to get him to the infirmary!

And fast!

As I stand here,

Thinking pointless things,

Natsume was bleeding to death!

I can feel his blood,

Already soaked through _my_ clothing!

Not that _that_ matters right now.

I start to walk,

Luckily,

Natsume could still walk a bit.

I did think about using my alice,

But then I thought,

No.

*X*

I open the door with my spare hand,

Then lead Natsume inside,

Dropping him on the first bed in there.

He groans.

"Oh! Gomen!" I say,

My Kitty features vanishing.

"Hn." Grunts Natsume,

Trying not to seem bothered.

I sweat drop,

But don't say a word.

I look in some cabinets,

And find so anti-septic and bandages.

"Take off your shirt- I'll bandage you up." I say.

Back in England,

I was taught to do first-aid.

Natsume does as he's told-

To weak to argue.

"This might sting a little." I say,

Comfortingly.

I rub anti-septic into his wounds,

Making him whince,

But he doesn't complain.

I bandage his wounds now-

he had a deep cut on the side of his chest,

From a knife,

by the looks of it.

He has no gun wounds,

which is good.

But he's covered in bruises.

*X*

After bandageing his chest and his left shoulder,

Natsume says to me

"Thanks for helpin' me. _I guess._"

I sweat drop-

But resist the urge to hit him.

"Just go to sleep, Baka." I say,

Sitting in the chair next to Natsume's bed.

But he quickly fell asleep,

At which point,

I brought out my bat features,

Walking over to the window.

Hey, I still can't use the doors.

Besides,

I have to go either way,

Since Natsume needs a clean shirt at least.

I leap out the window,

And use my alice;

Changing into a bird.

I fly to the dorms,

Looking at the 3rd floor dorms-

Since Natsume's room is above mine and i'm on the 2nd floor.

I land on the window sill of Natsume's window

Which is open slightly..

Strange.

Nevertheless,

I squeeze my little birdy self through the gap,

Landing on the thick black carpet with a thud.

I change back to myself,

And notice that there's clothes scatterd all over the floor.

I grab the one nearest to me,

and the open the window,

Leaping out.

Into the open air.

I transform into a bird again,

carrying the shirt with my feet.

*X*

I drop the shirt at the end of Natsume's bed,

And sit on the chair next to it.

His sleeping face is rather sweet.

_'I wonder what Ruka pyon looks like when he's asleep..' _I think to myself,

I blush,

Shaking my head,

Freeing my mind of this.

What made me think of Ruka?

Never mind that now..

I gotta get back to my dorm.

_Sigh_.

"Bye Natsume- Thanks for not dieing on me." I say,

Walking towards the window.

"Thanks, Kitty Cat" Mutters Natsume in his sleep, turning onto his side.

I smile to myself.

Yawn..

It's late.

I make my ears and tail pop out,

As I step out of the window.

Thank goodness it's the ground floor.

I run,

Full speed to the tree directly outside my dorm window,

And climb up it,

Leaping from branch to bracnch,

Until i'm high enough to leap in to my dorm-

Which I do.

*X*

I weakly pull off my boots,

And collapse onto my bed-

Asleep.

*X*

"Anniiiiieeeeee Chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Says a very loud voice,

In my ear.

I open one eye,

Only to see to level with a blue one.

"Kya!" I yell, sitting up and backin against the wall.

"Oh, it's just you guys." I sigh, looking at them.

Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were grinning at me.

"Glad your awake. You've got 24 minutes until class starts- Hurry up." They smirk.

"Wha..? Oh no! Not again!" I say, hopping out of bed,

Grabbing my uniform,

I shoo my friends outof my room.

I quicly throw on my uniform,

Brush my hair and my teeth,

Grab my bag,

And zoom out the door,

Catching up to my friends,

Who'd started walking a few minutes ago.

*X*

The bell rang,

Just as I sat down.

Just in the knickers of time.

Just as Narumi skipped in.

"Hello, Dears. I've got some fun news!"

Attention grabbed,

"There's going to be a Costume party, Next week end, To Halloween! Everyone must dress up in a fun costume! Must dash, Ja Ne!"

He strided out.

The room erupted with eager chitter chatter about this sudden announcment...

* * *

><p>.<p>

Reveiw..

OR BITES TO PILLOW!


	10. Party Preperation

Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

(costume links on my profile- the costumes are summet like them.)

* * *

><p>-*Chapter 10*-<p>

_"Hello, Dears. I've got some fun news!" Ears pricked up, Mine litrally, "There's going to be a Costume party, Next week end, To Easter! Everyone must dress up in a fun costume! Must dash, Ja Ne!"_

_He strides out._

_The room erupted with eager chitter chatter about this sudden announcment..._

* * *

><p><span>*Party Prep!*<span>

"I'll go as a _Queen!"_Announces Permy, loud enough for allto hear.

Me and Mikan, Both try not to laugh.

She's got _no_ brain at-all, i'm sure of it.

"Cool, Sumire chan." Says Wakawo, Sumires best friend,

"I'll go as a Witch."

"I'll go as an Fairy_!_" Announces Anna.

"Oh! Then I'll go as a Witch!" Giggles Nonoko.

They Giggle.

"Oh, oh! I'll go as a _Genie!_" Says Mikan, Overly Happy.

"Hn" Says Natsume.

"Natsume, You can go as a Vampire." Says Mikan, wafting her hand at him,

Not really paying him any attention.

"Whatever you say, _boss._" He says, sarcasticly.

"I do say!" Snaps Mikan, stomping over to his desk.

"I know you say."

"Shut up!"

"No."

"Baka!"

"Ugly."

"Pervert!"

"Stupid."

"Pig!"

"Freak."

"Idiot!"

"Stripes."

"... _NAT-SUM-E _!" She pounces on him, attacking him.

Everyone Laughs,

But sweat drops at the same time.

Same old Mikan and Natsume..

"What shall I go as?" I ask,

Changing the subject.

"You should go as a Princess!" Says Anna, "Since your soo pretty!"

"Whaaa? I'm not _that _pretty!" I insist, blushing.

"You really _are _Annie chan!" insists Anna,

Hugging me.

"Okay... I'll go as a .. Princess then." I say, blushing brightly.

"Yes!" Says Nonoko,

Hugging me.

Everyone else in the class is also discussing their costumes-

But ...

Ruka is just sitting,

Staring down at his desk,

In silence.

I look at Mikan,

Mikan looks at me,

We nod.

"Ruu-kaa-Pyon!" We sing, In unison.

He blushes.

"Y-Yes?" He says,

Looking up warily,

Looking slightly flushed in the face.

"You should go as a _Bunny Rabbit!_" We say

"...Sure... why not." He says,

Trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"Yay!" Says Mikan,

Jumping up and down,

Then skipping away,

To bother Natsume.

_'Ruka.. looks so cute when he's embarrased...' _I think to myself,

Then shake my head,

Freeing myself of this thought.

'_Why.. do I keep thinking about Ruka pyon?' _I think to myself,

Blushing.

I hide my face with my bangs,

And walk back to my seat.

"So, I'm A Genie, Annie is a Princess, Natsume's A Vampire, Ruka's a Bunny, Anna is a Fairy, and Nonoko is a Witch.. " Says Mikan,

Repeating all that as been said.

"Yeah!" comes the agreement.

Natsume and Ruka Remain silent.

Anna walks towards my desk-

And stands over me.

"Annie chan," Says Anna, "Do you want to go to central town after class, to get out outfits?"

"Sure!" I say,

Looking up at her.

The chattering goes on,

Until the bell rings out.

*X*

*School over*

Me, Anna, Nonoko and Mikan,

All head towards the bus stop.

The Bus arrives, moments later,

And we all get on.

I sit next to Mikan at the back. Anna sat on the other side of her.

*X*

When we arrive,

We all pile off the Bus.

And here begin our search for our costumes.

We first went into a biggish shop, Full of dresses.

I looked around..

So did everyone else.

"Why can't i wear the costume i wore at the last Alice Festival?"

"No. Thats _Cheating._" Grins Anna.

Mikan Sighs.

"_Fine" _She huffs.

I wonder around abit..

Not really seeing anything that I really like.

That is until I stumble upon a simple yet dainty emald green dress,

Which was floor length,

And was tight around the upper body,

And the skirt part puffed outabit.

_*Link to dress- on my profile. LOOK AT IT NOW.. or bites!*_

I take one off the rail,

And go try it on.

*X*

It fits nicely.

I get dressed again,

and go to pay for it.

"Thats 220 rabbits please." Says the shop clerk.

I pay the rabbits,

And the shop clerk folds the dress into a bag, and hands it to me.

"Have a nice day." He says, cheerfully.

"You too!" I say, smiling.

*X*

I look around, untill I find my friends.

"We won't find our dresses here- Well look in a costume shop." Says Anna,

Looking annoyed.

We all agree,

And go to a costume shop.

In here, Anna and Nonoko went mad,

Trying on Tiaras, Top hats, Masks, Devil horns, Halos, Wigs, And loads of other stuff.

I just wander around.

I can still hear Anna And Nonoko giggling.

So I'll join them.

I need a tiara anyhoo.

I pick one up,

And put it on.

"Not that one, Annie chii! Try this one!" Insists Nonoko,

Holding a golden coloured tiara,

Which is very pretty.

I put it on-

"That looks _Beau-tii-ful!_ " Says Nonoko, cheerfully.

"I shall buy it then." I say, smiling.

"And _I _shall look for my costume!" Giggles Nonoko, skipping away,

Anna not far behind.

I sigh.

I buy the tiara,

And go find Mikan.

*X*

She's got a look of concentration on her face-

Doesn't suit her at all.

I didn't dare bother her-

I just wait for her to be done chooseing.

*X*

After a while, Mikan decided on;  
><em>(Looking at mikans outfit at the alice festival, and changing the colours)<em>

~Orange tinted Headscarf,

~Orange chest-top, With silky, thin, puffy straps, Tinted pale orange.

~Baggy Genie Pants, Tinted Orange,

~Orange Genie Shoes.

"MIKAN! Thats Great!" We all say.

We meaning me along with Anna and Nonoko,

Who already found their costumes.

_(Links to pictures; my profile)_

"Thank you!" She says.

We all pay,

Then head out

*X*

Next, We went to a shoe shop.

I Wander around,

Anna finds some cute white ballet-like shoes.

Then Calls me over.

She shows me the perfect pair for my outfit..

They were simple, yet beautiful.

They were black,

with pale green tint on the straps,

which went up,

all the way to my knee!

"... Their Perfect!" I coo'd.

They giggle.

*X*

We left the shop, after paying.

I feel hungry.

"I'm Hungry!" I say.

"Lets head back now, its getting late."

We all agree.

We head to the bus stop.

The bus comes soon after we get there.

*X*

We arrive back at the dorms,

And went our seperate ways,

To our own dorms.

Mikan tells me to go ahead,

Since she needs to get a glass of water.

Now i'm walking up the stairs,

I suddenly slip on something,

And now,

i'm Fallin' Down..

Down

.. Down the stairs..

'_Oh shit' _I think to myself.. '_Not again_'

* * *

><p>Moo.<p>

Reveiw.

or bites to FAAACE!

**TRY THIS IT WORKS**

99666999999666999999666999666 69996699999996699666996699 9666699666996699666996699 6666699666996699666996699 6666699666996699666996699 6666699666996699666996699 6666699666996699666996666 6666699999996699999996

**1) Highlight the numbers**

**2)Press Ctrl****+ F**

**3) Then press****9**

**TRY THIS IT WORKS**


	11. Hotaru the Blackmailer

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>-*Chapter 11*-<strong>

_I suddenly slip on something,_

_And now,_

_i'm Fallin' Down.._

_Down_

_.. Down the stairs.._

_'Oh shit' I think to myself.. 'Not again'_

* * *

><p><strong>* <strong>_**Horaru the Blackmailer**_** ***

I close my eyes,

Waiting to hit the ground..

_thud!_

"Eh?" I said, Surprised.

I Haven't landed on the ground..

I'de landed on something...

To be more precise,

_Some__**one!**_

I sit up,

and turn my head to see who I landed on..

"R-_Ruka-pyon!" _I say, extremely shocked..

"Erm.. He-Hello.. Annie-C-Chan... Are you... Are you okay?" He says, Blushing..

"Im.. fine, thanks. Ermm.. are you?" I say, blushing too.

"Yup.. "

I just noticed;

That I'm still sat on him,

So that's why he's blushing..

I Blushed brighter,

Sending a wave of hotness through my body.

Horrible feeling.

I stand up quickly.

"**OH! **G-G-Gomen, R-Ruka-Pyon! I'm S-so clumsy!" I say,

Trying not to meet his eyes.

I hold out my hand, to help him up.

"It's O-Okay, Annie-chan.. So long as yo-your okay!" He says,

He takes my hand, and I try to pull him up..

But I Pull too hard,

And we fall again..

This time though..

Ruka was on top of _me!_

I blush a _million _Shades of red, pink and orange.

So did Ruka..

We were both so shocked,

That we couldn't move.

This is _so _awkward!

We're suddenly brought back to attention,

By a sudden flash..

"_**HOTARU!" **_Screams Ruka,

Quickly sitting up,

Forgetting he was on top of me.

And frankly,

I'm burning so much right now,

You could fry an egg on it.

The Camra flashes again,

"What you taking pictures of now?" Says Ruka,

Much irritated by the 3-star Inventor taking pictures of him,

Again.

"Look down" Says Hotaru, bluntly.

And Look down Ruka did.

And,

_Well! _

I _Litrally _See his face turn bright red,

like a tomato!

He stands up,

Quickly,

And lends me a hand,

As I did before.

But he doesn't pull so hard,

But still hard enough,

For me to propel into his chest,

Making him take several steps backwards..

Leaving him against the wall,

Me against his chest,

And his arms around my waist!

"Thats a good one" Smirks Hotaru,

Snapping Happily at her camra,

Blinding us temporarily with constant flashing. (o.O)

*X*

The flashing soon stops,

And our eye sight returns.

Hotaru was hiding again.

"..." We say.

"I'm sure she follows me around.." I say,

Forgetting about our current position.

"Really? Me too" Says Ruka,

Also forgetting.

I hear giggling from behind-

And we suddenly remember our position.

We leap apart,

Litrally,

Blushing So madly,

we looked like twin Tomatos,

Taking into consideration that,

We both have the same colour hair,

The same shade of blond.

Only, He has Blue eyes, While I have Green.

"You two make a _Great _couple!" Giggle the girls,

Making us blush even more..

If that's even possible.

The girls walk off,

Giggling.

We just stand there,

Like Lemons.

Tomatos,

Even.

Ruka breaks the awkward silence, Thank god,

"We-Well, I.. I should be go-Going now, Bye Bye, A-Annie chan!" He say,

Running off up the stairs.

He doesn't slip.

Thank god.

"Bye" I Mutter,

Walking up the same stairs,

only next to the wall this time.

I don't slip again.

Thank god.

*X*

I make it to my room,

with no more embarrasing encounters.

And I'm walking towards my wardrobe,

And pull out light blue baggy jeans,

And a white tank top.

I've taken off my school boots,

And I now only have my knee high white socks on.

I don't wear slippers.

Anyway, I walk over to my chest of draws,

And pull out all my fabrics, threads, needles and fabric scissors.

I decide to make Bear some more shirts - To take my mind off the embarrasing moment with Ruka a few moments ago..

I blush,

Just by recalling it.

I shake my head roughly,

Making my neck hurt,

But also erasing the thought.

But recently,

So much as a smile from Ruka makes me blush..

I wonder why..

*X*

Bear has gone out,

Leaving a small note on my desk,

Showing a stick man with bear ears,

And an arrow pointing towards some trees,

With a little sign that showed a stick person walking with a stick.

'_I think he's gone for a walk_' I guess.

*X*

I set to work,

Cutting fabric,

sewing,

Trimming,

Shaping,

Decoraring.

*X*

1 hour later,

And I've made 5 small shirts.

Black, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow.

I lay them down on my bed,

For him to see when he gets back.

I stand up,

And sit on my bed.

I open my book, _Alice's adventures in wonderland,_

And start reading it.

I've read it so many times, I've lost count.

*X*

I just get to the part where Alice Meets the Cheshire Cat,

When I hear a tap at my door.

I fold the corner of the page I'm on,

And close the book,

Placing it back on my bed-side table.

I swing my legs off my bed,

And stand up,

Walking towards the door.

I open it,

And there stood Bear.

He scurries in,

Clamping himself around my leg.

I Smile and pick him up.

"Bear, Did you enjoy your walk?"

He nods.

I Nod.

I put him down,

On my bed,

And I _swear _I see him smile!

He examines each shirt,

Hugging each one,

Before folding it carfully,

And slipping it into his draw.

He thanks me by hugging me again.

I pick him up again, and hug him back.

Waaait..

I hear footsteps,

walking along the corridor,

getting nearer my room,

Stopping outside my door.

Nobody knocks,

But A brown envelope _did _slide under my door..

And the footsteps retreat back down the corridor.

I put Bear down,

After kissing his left ear,

And go to pick up the envelope,

And when I do, I see something written on it ;

_To Bailey,_

_From Hotaru._

Hotaru? Hm...

I open it..

pull out the contents..

I drop it,

In surprise.

Hotaru..

You _Bitch!_

* * *

><p>R E V E I W!<p>

OR BITES TO BUM!


	12. The Treehouse

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

Note: when annie goe sleep, her cat featues vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>-*Chapter 12*-<strong>

_I open it.._

_pull out the contents.._

_I drop it, In surprise._

_Hotaru.._

_You Bitch!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Treehouse!<strong>

'_Damn you, Hotaru!' _I think to myself,

Grabbing the contents of the envelope off the floor,

And walk over to my desk,

And threw them onto it.

I sit down my spinny chair,

And lay out a selection of ...

_Pictures._

..

Of Me..

And..

Ruka.

I look at each of them closely;

The first one I look at,

Is the one where I was on top of Ruka,

My long blond hair hiding my face.

And Ruka's Face totally said to me "What the hell?"

The next one,

Was where I was sat on him, A leg either side of his waist, My hair tucked behind my ears, and Ruka was propped up on his elows, Looking at me.

I Blush.

The next one..

Was where He took my hand, To stand up, His face was bright red, Mine was hidden.

Next,

Was of Me on the ground My long hair sprawled on the floor, Which looked very pretty, my Big emrald eyes open wide, and a certain someone on top me me, a hand either side of my neck, A leg either side of my waist.. Man, Hotaru Has _skills _with that camra!

Onto the next,

Ruka sitting on me, looking into the camra directly, And blushing like crazy, I was in the same postition as in the last picture.

And lastly,

Ruka was against the wall.. And I was in his arms, my hands against his chest, his arms around my waist.. Hotaru had somehow got a side-on picture, and we hadn't even seen her?

In each photo, She got the angle just perfect, and making it look most awkward and embarrasing..

'_Does she plan on blackmailing us with these?' _I think to myself.

I hide the pictures in the draw of my desk,

Under all my paper and pens.

So, Now, I guess Hotaru is going to blackmail me,

And Ruka too.

Great, So much for a quiet life..

Well, That never happend anyway,

But still.

Dammit all.

*X*

I just remembered those giggling girls comment ;

_"You two make a great couple!"_

..

I'm blushing so madly now,

I need to open the window.

Just as I do,

I suddenly get the strangest urge to sit on the window ledge.

Which I do,

Since I can't help it.

My long hair gently flutters in the breeze,

My big emrald eyes blinking slowly as I look out over the Acadamy Grounds,

As far As I could see.

My troubles seemed to evapourate,

The gentle breeze,

Blowing my troubles away.

I look down,

And saw a few ants..

Err.. I mean middle schoolers (I think)

Looking up at me,

As if I was about to commit suicide..

'_Why are they looking at me like that?' _I think to myself, Confused.

Only then did I remember,

I was sat on my window ledge..

I quickly go back into my room.

_'I may be part cat, But I ain't stupid._

_Not that cats are stupid._

_It's just me that is._

_I think._

_Or maybe it isn't wither thats stupid?_

_Why am I arguing with myself?' _I argue with myself.

I sigh heavily.

I sigh again.

I Get out Paper and pens, and start drawing manga.

Bear tugs at my sleeve, pointing his paw to the paper and pens.

"Want to draw?" I ask him

He nods.

I pass him 5 pieces of paper, a pencil, and a small box of crayons.

He lay on the floor, and began drawing.

My manga girl came out well for a change.

She Has long hair,

In goofy pigtails,

Big eyes, and a nice happy smile.

She looks a bit like Mikan.

I grin.

Bear nudges me,

With a picture of a flower, coloured in red, Yellow and green.

I Smile,

Take the picture,

And kiss his ears.

He lays on the floor again.

I sigh.

*X*

Theres a sound of fast approaching footsteps coming towards my room.

Mikan, Anna, And Nonoko burst into my room, giggling and running over to me.

"Oh! Thats a nice drawing!" Says Anna,

Noticing my drawing.

"Thanks!" I say,

Making sure my draw was securily closed.

"Aww! Thats Bear right? He's so sweet, I like his shirt!" Says Nonoko.

"Thanks !" .. "Why are you here?"

They all look at each other,

And grin.

"We're gunna build a tree house!" They say in unison

"Wha-WHat!" I yell, Very excited.

My cat features decide to pop out now,  
><em>(watch the link on my profile; ikutois a kitty cat, this is like how Annie's features pop out)<em>

And my tail twishes on it's own accord.

"You heard, And were gunna have it so it's girls only! Lets get going!" Says Anna,

As they try to pull me out of my seat,

But my foot gets stuck under my desk,

And I land on the floor with a _'thud'_.

"Ouchie ~Nya! Dont pull so hard!"

"Sorry, Annie!" Says Anna And Nonoko, In usison.

I look at Mikan,

She was looking at my now partly open desk drawer,

Which I quickly slam shut,

Stand up,

Grab my white boots,

Wave good bye to Bear,

And run out of my room,

Dragging Anna, Nonoko and Mikan with me.

*X*

We run to a area of large, climbable trees.

I quickly shot up one of them,

Making everyone giggle.

I sweat drop.

"...Cat Genes." I say.

Anyway, we ask the teacher with the 'Alice Of Craft' To help us make the treehouse,

And in 10 minutes, it's done,

After huge amounts of wood appers from nowhere,

Along with nails, hammers, saws, sanders,

Which were all shapeing wood and nailing it together.

You see,

Wood sensei's alice is sort of like mine-

He can create _anything,_

So long as he concentrates.

Oh!

A rope ladder appears,

And a door is added,

Along with a window.

I looks sooooooo cool!

All we need is to decorate inside.

We thank Wood Sensei (Yes, His last name is wood, Strangly), for helping us.

He just chuckles and says it was his pleasure, and runs off.

I climb the rope ladder,

And crawl through the door of the large treehouse,

Which is big enough for 10 people.

"Wood Sensei is the best." I say,

Looking down at Anna, Nonoko and Mikan from the treehouse.

I notice,

Running towards us,

Is some boys.

A raven Haired boy..

A dirty blond haired boy..

A dull-blond haired boy with glasses..

And a Golden blond haired boy..

"Anna, Mikan, Nonoko!" I call down to them, "Natsume, Koko, Inchou and.. Ruka pyon are running towards us as we speak ~ Nya!" I call down.

"Oh, oh! Annie chan, hide! Jump out at them!" They say

I sweatdrop.

"Okay then." I perch on the edge of the small balcony of the treehouse-

And leap from it,

To the tree nearest to it.

*X*

The Boys arrive.

"'Ello, 'ello, what we got 'ere, then?" Says Koko, Circling Mikan, Nonoko and Anna,

Like a detective.

"Why are you here, Girlies?" Says Koko,

Twiddling an invisable mushtash.

"We're making a tree house." Says Mikan, Stupidly.

Me, Anna and Nonoko sweatdrop.

"What? Just you three?" Says Inchou,

Ajusting his glasses.

"No- Annie chan is up the-!" Began Mikan,

Only to be silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about." Chuckles Anna, Nervously.

Nobody seemed to notice Natsume had vanished.

"_Boo."_ Whispers somebody into my ear.

I litrally jump out of my skin,

I fall off my perch,

Just managing to grab onto the branch just below the one I fell from.

Natsume smirks.

I pop a vein.

"Natsume! You Baka! Why'd you do that ~Nya!" I Yell,

Making his smirk widen.

"Cos, I couldn't resist." He stats,

Jumping down to my branch again,

And Strokes my tail.

I want to snatch my tail off him-

But as i'm clinging to a branch,

I can't.

"And whom gave you permission to touch my tail?" I say,

Unable to stop him.

"Me" He says, Stubbornly, sticking his tounge out at me.

"... Get lost, Hyugga." I say,

Clambering up onto the branch,

Snatching my tail,

And leap from my perch,

To the treehouse roof,

Making everyone gasp.

I land gracefully on my feet.

I walk away from everyone,

Over the tree house roof,

And up into the tree behind.

*X*

"... Natsume, What did you do this time?" Says Mikan.

Natsume was glad he was up high, or he'd be dead.

Death by Mikan, Terrifiying.

"I said 'Boo', And she jumped outta her skin."

"Natsume, Why?"

"Cos' I felt like it" He says, as he walks along branches,

Effortlessly,

And then does a simple hop onto the tree house balcony,

And Stubbornly sits down in the tree house.

Everyone climbs up the rope ladder,

And sits inside the tree house.

I sit and sulk in my tree,

Swishing my tail, since I'm in a mood.

I hear Koko laugh;

"That Natsume, He's _Such_ a Baka! Scaring me like that! I could kill him for that.. Urgh. And Hotaru, Taking those Pictures, She's so sneaky. I hope nobody finds them. . . Wait, KOKO!" Says Koko.

"_**KOKO!"**_ I yell,

Leaping onto the treehouse roof,

And proper like ninja diving inside,

Pounching on Koko, knocking him to the ground, with a thud.

"Ouch" Says Koko, Still smiling, Happy about my reaction.

"Shut it, Or i'll have to .. to.. I don't know." I say,

Standing up.

"What Pictures?" Says Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"Yeah, what pictures?" Says everyone, curiously,

My cat ears twitch,

Uh oh..

Ruka remains silent..

Petting his bunny.

I look at everyone,

All eyes on me..

"I.. er.. I've got.. Buissiness to attend to so urm.. If you'll excuse me.."

I leap back up my tree,

Making everyone laugh.. exept Ruka.

*X*

"We should get going" Says Koko,

Getting bored.

"Yeah, Whatever." Says Natsume,

And He, Koko, Inchou and Ruka leave.

I refuse to come down, and the girls go back to their dorms too.

Why I refused to go down, I don't know.

But I just.. Don't feel like it.

Stubborness of a cat in a tree.

*X*

... My head keeps nodding,

I'm falling asleep.

I climb down onto the treehouse roof, and crawl inside.

We'll probally put a load of beanbags and pillows in here.

Someone has brought their beanbag- Must of been Anna- She has one in her room.

So do I, accually.

Nevertheless.

I lay on the pink beanbag,

And I fall asleep.

At which point my ears and tail vanish.

*X*

I'm woken by someone shaking me..

"Annie chan! Annie chan! Wake up!" I hear a boy say..

"Who's That?" I say, Half asleep.

"It's me, Ruka-pyon!" He says.

"RUKA?" I gasp, Sitting up, blushing.

"Yeah, It's me. I was worried about you.. why haven't you gone back to your dorm?"

"I... I didn't want to explain about those pictures.. Hotaru sent me a bunch, and their in my draw, at my desk."

"She did? Oh crap." He says, Blushing. "She does the same for me"

"Really? Oh.. Well, what do we do now?"

"She'll blackmail you. You just do as she asks, and you'll be fine."

"Okay then." I say, sighing.

Awkward silence..

"I still don't wanna go back." I say, Stubornly, "It's so peaceful here, And quiet."

Ruka nods.

"I don't wanna go back either, then." Says Ruka, Surprising me.

"Why not?" I ask, Curious.

"Because, you'll be all alone, so, I'll stay here, with you" He says,

Blushing madly...

* * *

><p>R E V E I W X<p>

OR BITES TO.. SOMETHING!


	13. Before the Halloween Party

Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)

First Fanfic ;) : Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

DISClAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>-*Chapter 13*-<p>

_"I don't wanna go back either, then." Says Ruka, Surprising me._

_"Why not?" I ask, Curious._

_"Because, you'll be all alone, so, I'll stay here, with you" He says, _

_Blushing madly..._

* * *

><p>Before the party<p>

_'W-what..?_

_D-did Ruka.._

_Really just say that..?'_

I hide my face with my bangs,

Since I'm blushing furiously.

Why am I so..

_Shy_ around him?

"Oh.. thank you.. Ruka pyon.." I begin,

Looking up from the floor to Ruka,

"But.. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble.. so i'll go back.. 'kay?" I conclude,

Flashing a goofy smile,

While blushing.

Ruka smiles back,

"O-oh.. O-okay, Annie chan" Says Ruka, laughing slightly, but blushing.

Why is _he _blushing?

Why am _I _blushing?

I always blush when I'm around Ruka..

I wonder why..-

"Shall we.. go then, Annie chan?" Asks Ruka.

I simply nod ,

And crawl out of the dark treehouse.

*X*

Brrr..

It's a bitter night..

With a crisp breeze.

I start climbing down the rope ladder,

Which is fastend to the ground-

To prevent face planting into trees.

"Mind you don't fall, Ruka pyon!" I say,

Remembering Ruka can't see in the dark at all,

Un like me.

The freakish cat-girl.

Speaking of cat girl..

When the hell did my cat ears & tail pop out?

I never noticed them..

Damn things,

Their like ninjas!

Silent and annoying...

Not exactly deadly.

Unless I stab you in the eye with my tail and make you blind..

..Why am I thinking this?

While I had been thinking of my ninja like tail,

Me and Ruka have been walking silently towards the dorms.

Suddenly,

A twig snaps behind us-

And I yelp,

And cling to the person nearest to me-

Ruka.

I'm clinging to his arm..

And he isn't saying a word.

I look at his face-

He's hiding his face with his bangs.

We remaind silent until we reached the second floor dorms.

"Well, good night then, Bailey chan!" Says Ruka, smiling as he runs up the next set of stairs.

"Bye bye!" I say, waving.

I sigh,

Go inside my dorm and change out of my clothes,

And put on my PJ's, and get into bed.

It is now .. 11:03pm.

Tomarrow is Halloween.

I'de forgotten.

How shall I have my hair? Hm..

Maybe I'll curl it.. Yeah, I'll ask Anna and Nonoko to curl it for me.

Well then,

Goodnight.

*X*

I can't sleep.

Its now nearly midnight..

Shit.

Let's try again..

*X*

Annie had a Nightmare that night.

_It started nicely,_

_She was sat talking to her mother,_

_who was reading book with no pictures,_

_So she lost intrest in it and went to lie in the daisys._

_Just then,_

_She saw a White rabbit, with pink eyes,_

_In a waist coat run by her,_

_Saying_

_"I'm late, I'm late! I really shouldn't wait! I have to say, Hello, Good-bye, I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! "_

_And She ran after the rabbit,_

_And she fell down the hole.._

_This is where it got scary._

_She was falling down down down,_

_Very fast,_

_And tried grabbing some roots, But she couldn't grip them._

_She bounced on a bed,_

_Which she got thrown off not long after._

_She was nearly hit by a flying Piano,_

_As she fell down the rabbit hole.._

_She fell for ages,_

_Nearly being hit many times,_

_My many random objects,_

_Never accually being hit._

_Her hair was being thrown about roughly,_

_And her emrald eyes were clamped tightly shut,_

_Waiting to come into contact with the ground._

_She opened her eyes for a second.._

_Just as she was about to hit the floor.._

_*X*_

SPLASH!

I was woken up by .. What?

Icy water being chucked at me?

I leap out of bed,

making a

"Rarghhrrrr!" Sort of noise,

(Imagine a cat, being soaked with water)

And _glare_ at the person('s) throwing the water,

Nightmare forgotten.

It was non other than Anna, Nonoko and Mikan.

"What was that for ~Nya!" I scream,

Shivering,

Cat ears stuck to my head,

Tail dripping wet.

"You wouldn't wake up!" They all say,

Giggling.

I sigh a huge sigh,

And storm off to the bathroom.

I pull off my PJ's,

And leap into the shower.

*X*

Ah, Thats better.

I'm not cold anymore.

I turn off the shower,

Grab a towel,

Wrap it aroun my body,

And another around my hair.

I walk out of the bathroom,

Drying my hair with it.

They looked at me.

_Not my hair, You fools._

_I mean my _'_Friends_'.

"Oh, Your still here." I say bluntly,

Clearly pissed off.

"We're sorry, Annie chan" Cries Mikan, Hugging me.

Tightly.

"Mi-chan..." I say. "Can't breath" I mutter.

"I'm **SOOOO** sorry, Annie chaaan! _**PLEASE**_ forgive meee!" Mikan crys,

Not hearing me,

And squeasing me tighter.

My towel slips-

"Mi- chan! Let gooo!" I shreik,

Trying to hold it up.

She let go.

"Gomen, Annie chan" Says Mikan,

Turning away quickly.

"It's okay, please leave, while I get dressed." I say,

Ajusting my towel.

They leave silently.

I sigh.

I dress in a white tank top, with Pale Green off the shoulder sweater over the top, With my white pleithed skirt.

Also with some knee length socks,

And my white boots.

I brush my now dry hair,

Wave good bye to Bear,

And leave the room.

*X*

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko are wearing the same as me,

Only with different coloured off the shoulder sweaters;

Me~ Pale Green,

Mikan ~ Pale Orange,

Anna~ Pale Pink,

Nonoko~Pale Blue.

_(Think of Mikan's outfit when she arrived at gakuen alice in the anime)_

We look so cool!

We all have our hair down,

Which was not unusual,

Apart for Mikan,

Who always has her hair up.

"We look nice" Says Mikan.

"Yup, Ive never seen your hair down Mikan!" I say.

Anyway, we chatter for a bit, then we head downstairs, an outside.

"Oh, Wait! We need our beanbags from our bedrooms! Yanno, For the treehouse!" Says Nonoko.

"Oh, I'll get them ~Nya" I say,

Activating kitty girl.

Luckily, It was hot today, So everyone had their windows open.

I leap up my tree,

And along the window ledges.

First, I went Into my room.

I rummage under my bed,

Until I find my beanbag.

I chuck it out the window,

And jump in through Mikan's window.

I do the same in here,

Finding an Orange beanbag.

And then Nonoko's room.

I find her blue beanbag,

Chuck it out the window.

Now, Onto Anna's room.

Leaping through the window,

Grabbing her Pink beanbag,

I chuck it out the window,

Mikan try's to catch this one.

It land on her head,

Since she was daydreaming.

It knock her down.

I giggle as I leap into her bedroom through the window,

And onto my tree.

I leap down,

Branch to branch,

And jump silently to the ground, Landing on my feet.

I run to Mikan, Anna and Nonoko,

And grab Nonoko's beanbag off the ground.

"Lets go!" I say, starting to run

"Hai!" They say, also starting to run.

*X*

On arrival at the treehouse, we stop running.

"Let me try and catch them ~Nya" I say, Leaping up the tree,

Insted of using the ladder.

Force of habit.

Nonoko throws Mikan's beanbag into the air, and I catch it with ease,

With my cat reflexes.

"Nice catch, Annie!" Say Nonoko, smiling.

Next, Mikan threw Anna's, which I, again, catch.

Now Anna throws Nonoko;s, Then mine.

I catch them all.

"Well done, Annie!" Cheers Mikan say.

"No problem. It was easy ~Nya."

They all took turns climbing the rope ladder.

Once they were all inside,

I Closed the door.

"Its cosy in here" Says Nonoko, looking around.

"Yeah, it is" I say, flopping down into my beanbag.

"What time is the Party?" Says Anna.

"Urm.. It starts at 6pm I think, And it goes on till 10pm." Says Mikan.

"Cool!" Me, Anna and Nonoko say,

Just as there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Says a male voice..

"NO!" Shouts Mikan, Making me, Anna and Nonoko sweatdrop.

"Oh, Guys, We got a talking door." Says the boy outside.

Then we hear some other voices laughing.

I kneel infornt of the door-

"Who iiis it?" I call through the door.

"The Pizza man." Grunts Natsume.

"It's meeeee!" Sings Inchou. **(A/N:Out of character..)(A/N: What does A/N mean?)**

"Open up, Ladies! Ze Parteh haz arrived!" Says Koko, pretending to be french.

"..." Says Ruka, not noticing that his friends were talking.

"Natsume, Koko, Inchou and Ruka-Pyon." I say.

"Oh, It's just you guys" Says Mikan.

I Open the door.

They crawl, so not to bang their heads on the door.

"Nice place you got here" Says Natsume.

"What're you doin' here?" I say.

"Visitin'." Says Natsume.

"Okay then. But this is our treehouse." Says Mikan.

"Is it? Aw, Can we join?" Says Koko, getting excited.

Us girls huddle in a circle, And whisper;

"_Shall we let them?_" I whisper,

"_Don't see why not_" Whispers Anna,

"_I don't mind, The more the merrier" _Whispers Nonoko,

"Yay! This will be fun!" Says Mikan, Not whispering.

The rest of us girls sweatdrop.

"Yeah, You can join. " I say.

"But you need to bring your own beanbags" Says Nonoko.

"Whatever." Says Natsume, Sitting on Mikan's beanbag.

"Oi, Natsume! That's _My _beanbag, get your own!"

"..No" Says Natsume, Stubbornly.

"Natsume! You baka!"

"Freak."

"Pig!"

"Stupid."

"Idiot!"

"Teddies."

"Pervert!" She went to pounch on him,

But I caught her Sweater,

Stopping her.

"No fighty fighty with the Natsume in here, Mikan ~Nya." I say, Innocently,

As I pulled Mikan away.

Mikan sighs,

And sits on Natsume's lap-

Being awkward.

"Now, Behave, Like good childrens." I say.

"Okay!" Giggles Mikan.

*X*

"Girls, When are we gunna get ready for the party? We've only got 3 hours-Its 3pm now!" Says Nonoko

"Really? Is that all? Lets hurry ~Nya!" I say, cat ears revealed.

"Three hours is _Ages!_" Says the boys.

"For _you_ it might be, but _we_ need to do our hair and make-up and _everything_!" Says Anna, as she rushs out the door, and down the ladder.

"Don't trash the place, You Baka's ~Nya." I say,

As I leap down the tree, mking the boys chuckle.

*X*

The girls hurry towards the dorms.

"She's so funny when she acts like a cat!" Says Koko.

"I agree, she is!" Says Inchou.

"Hn" Says Natsume.

"I.. I think it's cute.." Says a pink faced Ruka..

"Ohh, you got a crush on Annie chan now?" Says Koko, Teasing him. "Natsume got Mikan, so you've got the hots for Annie chan now?"

"N-NO!" Gasps Ruka, Blushing furiously.

"You _do." _Says Natsume, "I Can see it in your eyes, I've known you since we were 8."

Ruka blushes more..

He didn't want to admit it-

But he accually _did _Have a crush on Annie..

But why?

"It's understadable, she is adorable." Says Inchou.

"Yeah" Agrees Koko, plonking himself into Anna's Pink beanbag.

"You look like a right gay lord sittin' in that yanno" Sneers Natsume, smirking.

"Ah, Well. It's my darling Anna's afterall." Says Koko,

Hugging the beanbag and smiling goofily.

He openly admits he likes Anna.

Inchou sits down in Nonoko's Beanbag,

And Ruka In Annie's.

"Inchou, You like Nonoko, Don'tcha?" Says Koko, Stretching out and putting his hands behind his head.

"A.. A bit.." Says Inchou, timidly.

He _Wasn't _so open with his love affairs..

"Haha, So, you guys also have your eyes set on a girl." Says Koko, goofy grin plastered on.

Ruka just sat there, in Annie's beanbag, blushing.

"Aw, C'mon Ruka! Admit it! You got the hots for Annie!" Says Koko, teasingly.

"..." Was the reply, As the teased one blushes brighter.

_"I do.._ But I can't admit it.._Wait a sec...!_ **DAMN YOU KOKO! DON'T READ MY MIND!" **Says Koko,

Reading Ruka's mind.

"That works for me." Says Natsume.

"Yup" Says Koko.

Inchou Nods.

The boys chat for ages, But The girls on the other hand...

*X*

Everyone's in my room;

Me(Obviously), Mikan, Anna, Nokoko and Hotaru.

I'm putting on my dress, and my shoes, and tiara..

It doesn't look right..

I grabbed my silver necklace from my jewellry box,

It has an emrald stone in it.

I put it on.

I spin around.

"Anna, will you curl my hair?" I ask

"Sure, just let me do this.. there!" She says, finishing putting on her shoes.

"Mikan, Hurry and get dressed, we've only got an Hour!" Annoucnces Nonoko,

Quickly putting on her shoes.

Anna was Busy curling my long hair.

"Woah, When your hair is curly, it looks really cute!" Says Anna.

"It does? Thank you!" I giggle

When she was done with my hair, I spin around again, My now curly hair swishing with me.

"Wow! Your hair is pretty!" Says Mikan, "Anna, Why don't you straighten your hair!"

"I Will do!" Says Anna, "Annie, stay still a sec!"

I look at her questioningly.

She grabs my tiara off my desk,

And set it in my hair.

"There! Perfect!" Coo's Anna, smiling triumptly.

I look in the mirror-

And smile.

"Thank you, Anna chan!" I say,

Hugging her.

*X*

Hotaru's silently getting dressed, not wanting to get involved in the 'Little Girls' conversation.

Shes putting on a yellow and black stripey dress, mid-thigh length, with her black shoes, and also her bug-antea hair band thingy.

*X*

Mikan put on her baggy genie pants, her Chest top, her shoes, and pressed on one of her stick on tattoes.

"Nonoko, will you do my hair?" Asks Mikan.

"Sure!" She replies.

I was doing my make up, that I can do.

I have pale white skin,

So I don't use foundation.

Using pale pink blusher, which has a slight trace of glitter in it, on my cheeks,

And a pretty pink eye shadow,

Along with a coating of black mascara.

I also put on clear lipgloss, And Paint my nails pink too.

I'm ready now.

"Anyone want their make -up done?" I ask

"Me!" Says Mikan, running to me, as Nonoko hasn't finished doing her hair.

It looks nice so far.

"Close your eyes" I say to Mikan.

I put on baby orange eyeshadow and black mascara, her skin's more tanned than mine.

I put on clear lipgloss too.

She looks sweet.

"Are we all done?" I ask,

As Anna and Nonoko were just finishing each others Make up,

I noticed Hotaru already gone.

I said nothing.

"Yeah, we're done! Let's get going!" Says Anna, standing up in her fairy-like dress.

"Okay!" I say, and open the door.

*X*

Walking towards the hall where the christmas party was held, as Mikan told me.

We see the huge tree decourated.. It looks spooky.

"Wow!" We all say.

We went and sat at a table, and got some drinks.

"I want cola!" We all say, Giggling.

We sat drinking our drinks, And waited for the party to start.

We got here early.

*X*

The Music starts, and we cheer.

"Finally!" We sigh, standing up, to go and dance.

Suddenly,

We hear screaming..

Who is it?

I don't know,

'Cause the next thing I knew,

I was screaming too..

* * *

><p>Helloooo<p>

Reveiw x

Or bites to face. 3


	14. Sleepover Trouble

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>-*Chapter 14*-<strong>

_Suddenly, _

_We hear screaming.._

_Who is it?_

_I don't know,_

_'Cause the next thing I knew,_

_I was screaming too.._

* * *

><p><strong>*Sleepover!*<strong>

"WOOoooOOoooOo!" Crys the ghost flying round the room..

Mikan screams in terror, and hides under the table, Shaking.

I wasn't as scared.

But,

I still stood still, frozen.

"Who are you?" I yelled

The Ghost laughs!

"I'm the Ghost Kitsuneme! Rawr! hehe.."

"..." Well then, Now that _thats_ sorted.

_"__**Kitsuneme!" **_Everyone screams.

Kitsuneme Has come as a ghost..

..Should of seen that coming-

Kitsuneme is Koko's best friend,

He has the flying alice.

Damn..

He scared us _goooood!_

*X*

It was permy who'd screamed first.

You should of seen her face!

She looked like she'd seen a Gho-

Scrap that.

Anyway, it was hilarious!

Permy, In a long, Ugly, dress, and a crown, had fallen backwards,

And everyone could see her knickers!

It was so funny!

Not seeing her knickers.. as such.

Just that...

It was permy.

She was so embarrased, she left, and didn't come back.

Yay!

Mikan may of been hiding under a table,

But people are used to her being daft,

And they also know shes terrified of ghosts.

Plus, She doesn't have as much pride as permy..

Permy has _too __**much **_of it.

I start dancing now,

With My friends,

Attracting alot of unwanted attencion.

I just ignore it.

*X*

Oh, Natsume, Koko, Ruka and Inchou have just arrived!

Mikan, Anna, Me And Nonoko walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" We giggle, since we're all friends.

Natsume is a vampire.. **(A/N Link on my profile)**

Koko is a zombie,

Inchou is a teacher,

And he looks sweet,

And Ruka?

Well, He's a Bunny.

He has white bunny ears, and a white long sleeved top, with a grey vest over the top, blue shorts, black shoes.. and.. on the back of his shorts.. was a little white bushy bunny tail!

He looks soo cute!

I just _Have t_o hug him!

Which I do.

Making him blush.

His friends all smiled at each other,

I wonder why.

I blush now..

"Ruka-pyon! You look cute ~Nya!"

"Arigato.. S-So do you!"

I smile at him, he blushes at me, but he smiles.

Mikan hugs Natsume, Saying

"Natsumeeee! You look cute too!"

"Hn, You don't"

"Wahh! Natsume, You Meanie!" says Mikan,

Hitting Natsume.

"Chill Polka dots, I was Joking! You look .. _cute_ .." He mumbles the last word,

Hiding his face with his bangs.

Mikan leaps at him, hugging him again.

She stops hugging him, and she starts pulling his arm;

"Let's dance, Natsume!" She giggles, dragging him away.

Litrally.

Koko takes Anna's Hand,

"Wanna dance, Anna?" He says, Smiling Goofily.

"Sure!" Says Anna

They head to the dance floor..

"May I erm.. Have this dance, Nonoko?" Says Inchou, Gentleman like.

"Aw, Of course you may!" She giggles, pulling Inchou to the dance floor,

Leaving me..

And Ruka-pyon.

"...Hey," I say..

Trying to break the tension.

"Do you.. want ..to dance?" I say blushing,

And he blushes, but nods.

"Su-Sure!"

I take his hand, and we walk to the dance floor.

"...Ruka, please forget about what happend the other day.. And let's just have fun!" I giggle, and I twirl around on the dance floor,

Making Ruka blush and giggle at the same time.

"You.. look very pretty, Annie chan!" Says Ruka, timidly.

"You.. think so?" I say, blushing.

_**WHY **_do I always blush around him?

He nods.

*X*

The fun went on and on..

Every so often,

Everyone would sit down,

Everyone, meaning me and my friends.

I Have a fun Idea..

"Hey, Girls, wanna Have a sleepover tonight?" I ask,

Forgetting my hidden pictures.

"Sure! YAY!" They all say.

The boys are silent.

"Can we join?" Jokes Natsume.

"NO!" We say in inuson.

"Hn. Fine then" He says. "We'll have a sleepover in my dorm, won't we, guys."

"Yup!" Says Inchou, Ruka and Koko.

*X*

As it neared 10 o'Clock,

I suggest that we leave.

We were getting bored now.

"Good Idea!" Say my friends.

And we say good bye to the boys,

and leave.

Mikan, Anna and Nonoko left to go get their stuff for a sleepover,

Which is going to be in my room.

I walk into my room, and Bears already asleep.

Good Bear!

I wish I had a TV in my room, But I don't- my star rank is too low.

I'll have to save up my Rabbits and buy one.

Just then, there was a Knock at my door.

I open it,

Seeing Mikan,

Holding a small bag and a pillow.

"Come on in!" I say, Ushering her in, Like an Usher.

Mikan Bows,

Well,

_Attempts _To.

She fell on her face,

because she hadn't put her stuff down.

I sigh, and help her up.

Anna and Nonoko came not long after,

and they did the same as Mikan,

No, They didn't fall on their faces, You fools.

I mean she came inside.

They'd all changed from their costumes into the clothes they had been wearing before the party, I had changed too.

"Now we're all here, Let's play a game ~Nya!" I say,

Ninja tail appearing,

Accompinied by my kitty ears.

"Sure what game?" Asked Anna.

"I dunno ~Nya."

"Truth or dare!" Says Nonoko, Exitedly.

"Okay!" Everyone agrees,

And we sit in a cirlce,

Me next to Mikan and Anna.

"Right, Who's first ~Nya?" I ask

"Wait a sec!" Says Mikan, Running out of my room.

Me, Anna and Nonoko just look at each other,

confused.

We hear clattering coming from Mikan's room.

We hear her say

"Aha!Found it!"

An she comes back into my room,

holding a..

Bottle?

"I thought this would come in handy!" She say, putting it in the middle of the floor.

"Ah, Good Idea, Mikan!" We say.

I spin the bottle-

It points to Anna.

"Ahh! It's me!" She squeals,

"Anna, Truth or Dare ~Nya?" I say.

"Truth!" She giggles.

Me, Nonoko and Mikan huddle.

We whisper, We Giggle,

"Anna, Who do you have a crush on ~Nya?" I giggle

She blushes..

"OH, Well.. I.. Urm... _Koko.." _She whispers his name, Hiding her face with her bangs.

"awww!" We sing in unison.

"My turn to spin!" Says Anna.

She spins,

It lands on Mikan.

"Oohh! It's meee!"

"Mikan, Truth or Dare?" Anna asks.

"Urm.. Truth?"

We huddle,

We giggle,

"Mikan, Are you dating Natsume?" Anna Asks.

Mikan blushes.

"Well.. Urm.. Ye-Yes.."

"AWW!" We Chirp. even though I already knew.. Naturally.

"I'm spinning now!" Says Mikan, Trying to hide her blushing.

It lands on .. me.

"Ohh.. It's my turn ~Nya!"

"Annie, Truth or Dare?" Says Mikan

"Urm.. Truth?" I say

They Huddle,

They Whisper,

They Giggle

"Annie, Do you have a crush on any one?" Says Mikan,

I think..

"Urm.. Well.. I.. I'm not sure ~Nya." I say, Truthfully.

They grin at each other.

"Tell us!" They insist,

Tickling me.

"I really don't know guys!" I say inbertween gasping for breath.

They sigh,

And stop tickling me.

"My spin ~Nya!"

I spin.

Not me, The bottle.

And it points to

Nonoko.

"Oh! Its mee!"

"Nonoko, Truth or Dare ~Nya?" I say

"I choose.. Dare!"

I nod.

We Huddle,

We think of a dare,

We giggle.

"Nonoko, I we dare you, to stand outside the door, and sing, really loud ; I am the champion!" I say, Grinning.

She blushes.

She stands up, walked to the door, opens it, and stands in doorway.

She takes a deep Breath, And sang, Very loudly;

"**I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDS, AND I'LL, KEEP ON FIGHTIN', TIL' THE EENNDD!" **

_Well_, We're laughing _so_ hard, our stomachs hurt.

She turns to us, all red faced.

We clap, Applauding her confidence and guts.

"I'll have my revenge" She says, Blushing still, "I'm spinning now"

She spun the bottle,

And much to her dismay,

It points to her.

Again.

We start laughing again,

As she started talking to herself;

"Nonoko, Truth or Dare?" She says,

"Urm.. Dare"

"I dare you to act like a monkey"

"Okay! It's not that bad! Hurrah! Thank you for being so genourous, Nonoko!"

"No problem, Nonoko"

We still can't stop laughing, because now Nonoko was dancing round my room, Making monkey noises and leaping all over the place;

"**Oo-Oo Ah ah!" **She screeches as she leaps from my bed, with her arms flapping madly,

**"Ohh, Monkey want **_**Banana!" **_She says as she rummaged under my bed comicly.

She kept this up for 5 minutes, by which point she was totally out of breath,

As were we, from laughing.

Nonoko joined the circle again,

Her cheeks bright red from running around and shouting.

She spun the bottle again.

And much to her delight, it landed on Mikan.

"It's mee againn!" She sang

"Mikan, Truth or Dare?" Says Nonoko

"urm.. I Choose.. Dare!"

We huddle, Whisper, And Giggle.

"Mikan, We dare you, to run up to Natsume's room, And yell;

'I love you, Natsumee!' " Giggled Nonoko.

Mikan was about to complain, when I said

"If you don't, we'll give you a worse dare ~Nya!"

Mikan closed her mouth, And nod.

She walked out the door, and along the corridor.

Natsume's room was two floors above mine, since he was a Special star.

Me, Anna and Nonoko started to whisper quietly, Giggling quietly too.

Then we heard;

"**I LOVE YOU, NATSUME!"** ,

And then the thumping of running feet running down the stairs.

She ran into my bedroom, and slammed the door, Panting hard.

"If - You _ever_ - Make me - do some-thing so - _Embarrasing_ - ever again, I- swear i'll- have to kill you!" She panted.

We laugh madly.

She sit in the circle again.

She spun the bottle, and it lands on Me.

"Ohh! me again ~Nyaa!"

"Annie, Truth or Dare" Asks Mikan

"Dare!"I say.

they giggle, Huddling.

Whispering.

"Annie, We dare you, to go into the bathroom, get the toothpaste, and draw a mustash on your face!" Giggles Mikan.

"Fine ~Nya" I say, Standing up.

I went to the bathroom, grabbed the toothpaste, and drew a mustash on my upper lip,

I take my time with it;

A really dramatic one, with curly ends, Like a cartoon bad guy you'd see in scooby doo or something.

I walked back into my room,

And they were are crowding round something,

Looking at something,

Giggling at something...

"What'cha laughin' at ~Nya?" I ask, Confused.

"Oh, Nothing." Says Anna, Grinning at my mustash, "But you and Ruka make a _Great_ Couple!"

They giggle..

I gasp..

They'd found the pictures!

* * *

><p>REVEIW XX<p>

Or I shall bite your _**BUM**_!


	15. Kitten Time

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 15*-<p>

_"What'cha laughin' at?" I say._

_They giggle.._

_I gasp.._

_They'd found the pictures!_

* * *

><p>The words rang in my head...<p>

Repeating themselves..

"_You and Ruka Make a Great Couple_!'"..

I've been told that before..

Havn't I.

Dammit!

I'm lost for words,

Embarrased beyond compare,

And also, Angry.

"You looked through my draws?" I say, Blushing madly.

"No, I was getting a pen and paper, and I found them"

"Really? What for?" I ask, Still blushing, and clenching my teeth.

"For the next dare. we spun while you were gone, and Anna has to post a note under Natsume's door for Koko- since all the guys are there!" Giggles Mikan.

My mouth twitches..

I tried to hide the grin that had crept onto my face..

And succeded-

My tail gave the game away though.

I ended up grinning like the fool I was.

"Fine, I'll forgive you, just.. don't tell anyone ~Nya!" I beg, Unclenching my teeth.

"We won't." They promise,

"But why do you have them? who took them?" Asks Nonoko, Still smiling, at my mustash this time.

I Sigh.

"I'll explain" I sat down, "well, remember that day we went to central town ~Nya?"

They nod slowly, hugging their knees,

"Well, when we went to our dorms, I slipped on the stairs, and landed on Ruka,and Hotaru started taking pictures." I blush.

"But whats with all the positions?" Asks Anna, showing me the pictures.

I Explain all the Pictures.

"And... You have them because..?" Asks Nonoko,

"Ah, Hotaru sent me a set of the pictures, she did the same for Ruka. Ruka Says she'll use them for blackmailing ~Nya." I say.

Mikan was smiling,

"Oh, she does that to you too? She does it to me and Natsume too."

"Really?" I ask, "Then, Why are you friends with her ~Nya?"

"Well.. " She explaines all about why she and Hotaru are friends.

Our game forgotten, We start talking about the boys we like,

After changing into out PJs.

My cat ears and tail vanish now.

I wore my Pj's with yellow shorts and white tank top.

Mikan wore the same, only with red,

Anna, a blue knee length night gown.

And Nokoko, a pink PJ set with a heart pattern,

Long pants with a button up shirt.

"Who do you like, Nonoko?" I ask.

"Urm.I.. Like.. er_... Yuu_.. " She says, whispering his name, while blushing.

"Ehh? Inchou? Aww, Thats sweet!" I coo.

Anna smiles,

Mikan Smiles too.

They all smile at each other.

"Annie chan!" They all say, grabbing their pillows, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

They all attack me at once,

"Hey! That's Unfair!"

My cat ears pop out again.

"Hehehe, You snooze, You loos-" Says Anna, just before I whack her in the face with my pillow.

"Eh! You got me! I'll get you back!" She says, in a dramatic voice.

And she starts chasing me around the room..

"Ahh!" I war cry, Spinning around and whacking her in the stomach with the pillow.

"Dammit! Got me again!" she says, dropping to her knees, as an act of defeat.

I lend her a hand to get up,

And she takes my hand,

But she pulls be to ground, and sits on me.

"Never help the enemy!" She giggles, gently whacking me with her pillow,

While she sat on me.

"Nya! Get off me ~Nya!" I yell, trying to push her off.

"Say you surrender!"

".. NEVER!" I yell, Attemping to push her off of me.

My attemps were futile.

"I shan't budge until you surrender!" Giggles Anna.

"And I Shan't surrender ~Nya!" I Reply.

Meanwhile,

Mikan was chasing Nonoko around,

Screaming with laughter,

Because Mikan had just tripped over her own feet and faceplanted the floor.

Anna's distracted..

I make my escape.

I push her to the ground,

And stand up.

"HAHA! Freedom ~Nya!" I say, triumptly,

As I stumble away from her.

"MIKAN!" Yells Anna, rather annoyed that she had just been whacked around the bum.

"Hehe, Gomen!" Giggles Mikan.

I end up head-butting the door.

"Ouch!" I say, sitting down and rubbing my head.

"And they call _me _clumsy!" Sighs Mikan, just as she trips over her own feet..

_Again._

"Yes Mikan, and for a good reason." I say.

Mikan simply huffs, and sits on the floor, cross-legged.

"Hey, Annie chan, can you use your Alice on other people?" Asks Nonoko randomly.

"I don't know.. why you asking?" I ask.

"I was thinking we play a trick on the guys..." says Nonoko, fading out.

"Tell us!" Me, Mikan and Anna say, jumping up and down clapping.

"Well.. I was thinking.. we change into cats or something.."

We nod like crazy nodding dogs.

"And go pay them a visit"

I look at Anna,

Anna looks at Mikan,

Mikan looks at me,

We all look at Nonoko.

"Good idea!" I giggle, "But how do I know if I can use my Alice on you?" I say.

"Try holding hands then using your Alice." Says Nonoko, taking my hand.

"I'll .. try." I say, uncertainly, and hold Nonoko's hand and Anna's hand,

And Mikan holds their hands too.

I close my eyes;

_I think of an animal,_

_Concentrating hard._

_My body glows Multiple colours,_

_As the world changes size._

_I meow._

_I'm a kitten._

I open my eyes, to see if it had worked..

Only to see my friends no longer there.

But in their places, stood three small kittens.

"Did it.. work?" I ask.

"I.. think so.." Says Anna, looking down at herself,

And see's she has paws.

White paws.

We all scamper over to the full length mirror on the wall,

And look in it.

**I'm my usual kitty self;**

Golden blond fur, ears and tail.

White paws, and white tip of tail.

Emrald green cats eyes.

**Mikan's kitty self;**

Golden brown fur, ears and tail.

Chocolate brown paws.

Chocolate coloured patch over one eye.

Brown cats eyes.

**Anna's kitty self;**

Pink fur, ears and tail.

White paws, and a fluffy tail.

Turquoise cats eyes.

**Nonoko's kitty self;**

Dark blue fur, ears and tail.

White diamond between her eyes.

Midnight blue cats eyes.

(_Bad at explainging x)_

"We... look adorable.." Says Nonoko, turning around in a circle.

"Indeed we do." I agree.

"Shall we go then?" Says Anna, heading towards the door.

"Wait." I say, "Let me try changing you back."

They nod.

I walk over to Mikan, and bite her tail.

_I think of this person,_

_And concentrate hard._

_She glows multiple colours,_

_And she changes to her origianl form._

I look up at her-

"Well, at least I know how to do it now." I say,

But before I change her back to a cat,

"Mikan nya, open the door nya." I say.

"Oh, sure." She says, walking towards the door.

She opens it, and she picks me up.

I change her back to a cat.

"Let's go nya!" I say, leading my friends out of the door.

They nod at me, and follow.

"Oh, and remember, no talking." I say.

They nod.

*X*

Outside Natsume's dormroom door,

I meow.

"Meoow" I say, cat-like.

"Hey, did you guys just hear a cat?" Says a voice inside the door.

"A cat? Are you nuts, Inchou?" Says Koko.

"Meow"

"There it is again!" Says Inchou, more confident this time.

"MEOW!"

"I heard it _that_ time." Says Koko, laughing.

The door is opened by Natsume,

Who, may I point out, looks like a _giant _from a kitten's point of veiw.

"What the.. why is there 4 cats outside my dorm?" Says Natsume, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Meow" I say, running inside,

Followed by Anna, Mikan and Nonoko.

I notice that all the boys look confused.

"Meow" I say, sitting on the floor.

Anna walks up to Koko.

"Meow" She says, looking him straight in the eye.

"It meowed at me." Says Koko, laughing.

Natsume couldn't decide on what to do.

Laugh or kick us out.

He decided to do neither.

He just closed the door, and sat back down on a big black beanbag.

I must admire his dormroom, it's HUGE.

And well decorated.

Mikan suddenly pounces on Natsume,

Who simply looks at her, not sure what to make of this strange kitten jumping around his shoulders.

When the kitten suddenly leaps up onto his head, and sat their proudly,

As if she had just claimed a prize.

I have to try hard not to laugh.

It's rather difficult.

I need to do something cat-like too..

I bite Anna's tail,

And run away from her,

Wanting her to chase me.

Which she does.

She chases me around the room.

I look behind me, to see if she's catching up to me,

When I suddenly bump into something, which I climb up quickly,

Making Anna bump into it too.

"Meow" I say happily, sitting down.

The thing i'm sat on suddenly moves, making me look up at it.

The thing i'm sat on,

Is Ruka.

Well, how typical.

Alway Ruka pyon, isn't it?

I look into his sapphire eyes, and feel strangly shy..

I'm sure if I was myself right now, I'de be blushing..

Well, of course I would... I'm sat on somebody's lap.

That was a very blond of me.

"Hello little kitten.. you seem.. familar." Says Ruka, petting my head.

"Meow." I say.

Of course I seem familar.

Mikan is still sat on Natsume's head,

Nonoko is creeping up on Inchou,

And Anna is still glaring at Koko.

"Uh.. this thing is staring at me.." Says Koko, sounding uncomfortable.

"Meow." Says Anna, with little emotion. It sounded funny.

I look back up at Ruka,

Who looks very prince-like, even in his JimJams.

Waaait.. why am I thinking about stuff like this?

I leap off his lap, and run around and around the room like a maniac.

"Wow.. she's bursting with energy." Says Ruka, watching me.

I need to shake these daft thoughts out of my mind..

Mikan seems to also be having a crazy moment.

She's dancing on Natsume's head.

Nonoko is about to pounce on Inchou,

And Anna is _still _glaring at Koko.

"This cat is freaking me out.." Says Koko, sounding very uncomfortable.

"Meow." Says Anna, emotionlessly.

I'm still running round like a maniac.

It's a burst of energy.

Mikan jumps down from Natsume's head, onto his lap and starts chasing me now.

She's got a burst of energy now i'm guessing.

Or is she just crazy?

I'll go with crazy.

"Wha-ARRGH!" Yells Inchou, falling off the orange beanbag he was sat on.

"Whats wrong, yuu?" Says Koko,

Having a staring contest with Anna.

Inchou looks behind him,

And picks up Nonoko.

"This cat just attacked me." He says, laughing.

I roll my eyes, and bump into something.

And suddenly it becomes very dark..

what.. where...

I'VE GONE BLIND!

* * *

><p><strong>Amy:: <strong>Hope you like this chapter... I changed it quite alot.. didn't I.

**Koko::** For the better- I'm in it now! ***Goofy grin***

**Amy:: **I thought It would be more fun this way.

**Nonoko::** This is fun! I love it..

**Amy:: **I'm glad.

**Mikan::**Plese RxR.. What does that mean~? Read x Reveiw? x

**Amy:: **Amy also wuvs wuuuuuuu =3


	16. Campin' in Natsume's room

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And shes in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 16*-<br>_I roll my eyes, and bump into something._

_And suddenly it becomes very dark.._

_What.. where..._

_I'VE GONE BLIND!_

* * *

><p><strong>Campin' in Natsume's room.<strong>

I turn around franticly,

Trying to see if I could see anything.

But I feel as if i'm trapped under something..

I run round in circles, panicing.

When suddenly,

I see light.

The light at the end of the tunnel...?

No.

Unless theres a very big foot in that tunnel.

I look up at the owner of the foot,

Who has blond hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Ruk- Meow?" I say, nearly forgetting to be a cat.

"Are you okay, kitty?" Says Ruka, picking me up carefully.

I feel like i'm blushing.. WHY?

I look around the room to see what my friends were doing-

Anna is _**still **_glaring at Koko..

Is she in love with him or just pissed off at him for some reason?

Mikan .. is just.. how to explain..

It looks like she's trying to plait Natsume's hair..

Which is daft, since she has paws, not hands.

Nonoko is behind Inchou,

Trying to hide from him whenever he turns around.

I wonder what will happen next..

*X*

I wish I hadn't asked.

About 10 seconds after I thought this,

Anna and Nonoko began glowing multiple colours,

And didn't seem to notice.

Moments later,

They were their normal selves again.

"Eh? Anna chan?" Gasps Koko, eyes widening.

"Meow." Says Anna, not relizing she wasn't a cat anymore.

"Eh? Nonoko chan?" Gasps Inchou, taking his glasses off and wiping them,

Then putting them back on again.

Nonoko looks over at Anna,

Gasps, and looks down at herself.

"Oh poop.." She mutters, blushing bright pink.

Mikan is sat on Natsume's shoulder, messing up his hair,

And now _she _glows multiple colours and changes back to herself.

"Oh! I've changed back!" She giggles, ruffling Natsume's hair,

And she runs away.

Ruka looks completely gobsmacked.

He looks back to me now.

"And you would be.. Annie chan?" He says, wide-eyed.

"Top marks nya." I say, changing back to myself.

_I think of myself,_

_My hair, my face, my body._

_I glow multiple colours,_

_And the world changes sizes,_

_Until it's back at it's original form._

_I'm myself again._

Ruka had had enough sense to put me on the groun before I changed.

I stand infront of him,

Looking around at all the boys faces,

Then at Anna, Mikan, then Nonoko.

We snort, then burst out laughing.

"You.. Totally fell for it!" Gasp Anna, rolling on the floor laughing.

I hold my sides, which are hurting from laughing so hard.

Mikan was rolling on the floor too.

Laughing.

Not just randomly rolling on the floor, that would be weird.

"Wait.. so it was you guys?" Says Koko, dumb struck.

He, along with Inchou and Ruka, look gormless.

Natsume manages to compose himself a bit.

"You cheeky little-" He says, unable to finish his sentence,

Since Mikan was hugging him around the neck.

"Awwh, Natsumeeeeeee, did woo fall for our wittle trick?" She coo's in a baby voice.

"Hn. No." he says, stubborn as always.

Mikan hugs him tighter.

Natsume removes her arms from his face,

Pulls them, making Mikan sit on the beanbag he was on,

And he sits on her.

"Now, my revenge." He says, smirking.

...Well, many thoughts are running through my head right now..

He starts to tickle her, making her laugh manicly.

Anna is still sitting like a cat.

"Oh _yeah, good_ idea Natsume." Smirks Koko,

And he pulls Anna onto his lap,

Holding her tightly, and starts to tickle her too.

Oh.. dear.

I doubt Inchou and Ruka will tickle me and Nonoko,

Their too .. Polite? Nice?

"Wait.. wait.. NO DON'T!" Squeaks Nonoko,

As inchou lies on his belly on his beanbag,

And starts tickling Nonoko, who is now sitting upsight, arms wrapped around herself,

Trying to not be tickled.

I glance at Ruka,

He isn't looking at me.

Maybe if I just back away slowly..

_Thud!_

No,

Of _course_ I won't get out so easily.

As it turns out,

It was a plastic storage box I was trapped under before.

And it just trapped me again.

I fell backwards into it,

Now my bums stuck.

Everyone's looking at me now,

As I try to push my bum from the box.

But I don't succceed.

I try again, pushing harder,

And manage to unwedge my bum from the box.

Now i'm sitting upright, with a box behind me, and Ruka infront of me.

And my legs don't seem to want to work,

So i'm sort of trapped.

Ruka grins a handsome grin-

I shake my head mentally.

_'No! No more thoughts like that!' _I think to myself.

I hear Mikan squeal out in laughter again,

And I look over to her,

Only to be attacked myself,

And I squeal too,

My cat ears and tail popping out.

Incase you don't know,

I'm EXTREAMLY tickilish.

And for me, after candy, being tickled is my worst weakness.

"KYAA! Sto- STOP it Puh-Pl_e_**As**_e! " _I beg, just as Mikan, Anna and Nonoko were doing.

But of course,

They didn't stop tickling us.

"My- **M**y R**i**Bs _h__**u**__rt!" _Gasps Anna, through screams of laughter.

Mikan is trying to fend off Natsume, but she's failing.

As am I.

Along with Anna and Nonoko.

And I thought this was a _good _idea.

Well, it _was _fun..

But this is _Torture__!_

"Puh- PLEASE STOP!" I beg, hardly able to breathe.

"No." Says Ruka, smirking.

_Right. _Desperate times, Call for Desperate measures.

I grab Ruka's hand,

And change.

_I think of an animal,_

_Concentrating hard._

_My body glows Multiple colours,_

_As the world changes size._

_I meow._

_I'm a kitten._

And i'm not the only one.

So is Ruka.

And.. he's ADORABLE!

He has slightly dimmer fur than me, with a white patch over his right eye and left ear,

And his sapphire cats eyes are simply lovely!

And he has a little fluffy tail.

Like most kittens.

"Ha. That got you nya." I say, turning tail on him, and swishing it proudly like a flag as I pad away.

"Wa-wait a sec!" Says Ruka, "Change me back!"

"No." I say, sticking my dainty little kitty tounge out at him.

"Why you..!" He says, and charges at me.

"Kyaaaa!" I say, taking off at full speed around the room.

"Change me back nya!" Yells Ruka, still hot on my heels.

_'He's faster than I expected.." _I think to myself.

I hear my friends still screaming with laughter.

I feel sorry for them.

But i've got my own problems.

And this problem is looking rather annoyed right now..

And I think I ne- _thud!_

Oh no..

I've just managed to trap myself under something again.

This time, it's a round thing..

A bin maybe?

"Ah.. Well, that plan went slightly wrong.." I hear Ruka say.

"Ruka nya? where are you?" I say, spinning around,

And I headbutt something.

"That's me." He grunts.

"So, you planned to trap me, but you ended up trapping yourself too nya?" I say,

Laughing.

"Yeah, I guess that just about sums it up nya." He replies, "But.. seriously, can you change me back now nya?"

"Sure thing nya!" I say, taking hold of his tail between my teeth.

I change.

_I think of myself,_

_And this person._

_I concentrate hard,_

_And The darkness is lifted,_

_By our Multi-coloured glow._

_The world changes to to original size._

_We our ourselves again._

Well, almost.

"Ruka.. nice bin." I say, trying not to laugh.

I've changed us back succsessfully,

But now,

Ruka has a bin on his head.

Lucky it was empty..

Ruka takes the bin off his head, and puts it on the floor.

He yawns, and so do I.

The screams of laughter have died down now,

And I think Mikan has even fallen asleep.

Well, it _is _1:30am.

"Guys," I say, yawning, "I think we'd better go back now, it's time we went to sleep."

"No." Says Natsume. "The Night Warden Robot is on the prowl. You'll all be punished."

"Well, what are we ment to do then?" I say, sighing.

He simply shrugs.

"You'll have to stay here." He says, as if it were nothing.

"Wha.. We can't do that!" I say, shocked by this suggestion.

"It's either that, or get in trouble. Your choice." He says, yawning.

I was about to complain, when Anna interupts.

"Yeah, but where would we _sleep?_" She points out.

I nod in agreement, with a serious face.

Natsume shrugs and sighs.

"I don't know. The couch?" He says, indicating a black couch with his thumb.

"What, all 4 of us?" I say, with one eyebrow raised.

"It pulls out into a bed, stupid." He says, as if it were obvious.

"Well _soo-ry _for not knowing." I say.

"Yeah, whatever." He shrugs, pulling out the couch,

So it formed a double bed.

"Theres a blanket there and 2 pillows. Night." He says, as if he were just offering us a cup of tea.

This is very strange.

I know him and Mikan are dating,

But why let the rest of us stay in his room?

He's either kinder than I first thought, or just very easy going.

Or maybe he accually doesn't want us to get into trouble..

I don't know.

But the next thing I know,

Anna and Nonoko are sitting on the double bed,

Along with Mikan.

"Oh sure. Leave me out why don't you." I say, sighing.

I walk towards the bed, and sit on it.

Its wider than a normal double bed,

More like.. a triple bed?

I don't know.

Too tired.

Mikan snuggles under the blanket,

Followed by Anna, Nonoko and me.

The boys are sleeping on Natsume's bed,

Since it's like, king size.

I'm lying between Anna and Mikan,

And Nonoko is on the other side of Anna.

"Nightt Everybody!" I say loudly.

"Night, you crazy cat woman." Says Natsume.

"If I wasn't comfy, I'de come over there and clober you." I say sweetly.

"G-good N-night, A-Annie c-chan, Anna chan, Nonoko chan, Mikan chan." Says Ruka.

"Niight Ruka Pyonnn!" Me and Mikan chourus.

I bet he's blushing.

I am, for some reason.

"Night everybody." Says Inchou.

"Night Ladies." Says Koko, cheekily.

I roll my eyes.

"Night." i say, as I snuggle down.

*X*

I was nearly asleep,

But I was woken up because the bed was shaking.

"Hush!" Shushes Anna, trying hard not to laugh out loud.

"I am hushing!" Whispers Nonoko, also trying not to laugh.

All I can hear from them Is quiet, squeaky fits of giggles.

I guess their kicking each other.

...

Yeap, I guessed correctly,

I just got kicked in the knee.

"Kya! Don't kick me!" I shout in a whisper. _**(A/N:In a loud whisper)**_

"Sorry, Annie chan!" Giggles Anna.

"Hn." I say, getting comfy again.

Mikan is snoring softly.

Strange girl.

I bet she'd sleep through an earth quake.

Woooah!

I just got another burst of energy!

I get them at the most annoying times..

Like when i'm trying to sleep.

I kick Anna in the leg, and she kicks me back.

I cover my mouth with both my hands, to stop myself from laughing out loud.

"I need the toilet!" I say in a strained whisper.

"Then go!" Says Anna, giggling quietly.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"How should we know? We've never been in this room before, stupid." Whispers Nonoko,

giggling.

I sigh,

And climb over Anna,

Sitting on her in the process.

Same for Nonoko,

Know simply pushes me off,

So I land on the floor with a loud _thud!_

I hear Anna and Nonoko slap their hands over their mouths to muffle their giggles.

"Hn. That hurt my butt 'yanno." I say.

"Just go to the toilet already!" Says Anna, "And when you get back, tell me when it is."

"Come with me now." I say, pulling her arm.

"Thats my arm." Giggles Nonoko.

"Sorry." I say, giggling.

I grab Anna's arm, and pull her out of the bed.

"Alright, alright, don't pull so hard!" Says Anna, falling off the bed.

I pull her up off the floor, and walk with my other hand out infront of me, incase I walk into a wall or something.

*X*

Oh! My hand just found the wall. Good.

I brush my hand aroung the wall, and around a corner.

And I walk into a bookcase, I think.

"Ouchh!" I mutter to myself, cursing under my breath.

I edge my way around the bookcase,

And make sure I don't trip over any thing.

Anna, on the other hand,

Isn't so careful.

"Wooah!" She gasps, as she trips up on a book or something,

And knocks me down.

With a loud thud.

"You clumsy fool!" I whisper loudly, standing up again,

Pulling Anna up with me.

She simply giggles, and we set off again.

I find the wall again,

And feel my way along.

And I come to a wooden surface,

Which moves inwards,

And I fall into it.

"I found the door!" I announce proudly, going inside, pulling Anna with me.

I feel around for a light switch,

When suddenly the wall becomes a lot softer.

"This wall is very soft.." I mutter.

"Thats my face." Mutters Anna, flicking the light switch.

Natsume has his own bathroom too.

With A toilet, big white bath tub, with a shower in the corner of the room.

Theres also a white sink with silver taps and a large mirror above it.

"woah.." Me and Anna admire the bathroom.

Then I remember the reason for this scavenger hunt to find the toilet.

"I'm gunna use the toilet now" I say, letting go of Anna's hand.

"Hai. Hurry though." She says, looking at the shower.

I go to the toilet quickly, and flush, then wait for Anna to go.

"Hurry up now." I say, looking at the bath.

Very shiny..

I hear the toilet flush, and we wash our hands.

In the sink, obviously.

After doing which, we dry our hands,

Open the bathroom door,

And step out, Anna turns the light off, and we find our way back to the bed.

Just to be safe,

I lead Anna back the same way we came.

And sure enough,

We found the bed.

Anna crawled over Nonoko,

Who is now alseep,

And I crawl over Mikan,

Who is snoring.

I look at my watch,

3am.

Great.

I snuggle down under the covers,

And fall asleep straight away.

*X*

I get woken up at 6am..

By a hand shaking me.

* * *

><p>Read the next chappie nya x<p>

**Annie::** Wah? So late sleeping?

**Amy**:: Hush. I do it all the time.

**Annie::** But your older than me, and I need more sleep. *Pout*

**Amy**:: Don't give me that face. *Turns away*

**Annie::** Reveiw to this big lazy author so she stops being moody.

**Amy**:: What was that, Annie _dear_? *Holds out candy*

**Annie::** Must- RESIST! *Glomps*

**Amy**:: Works everytime.


	17. Reo's Return?

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: There's a new girl in Gakuen Alice, named Annie Bailey. She's come to Gakuen Alice, and she's in for one _heck_ of an adventure..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 17*-<p>

_I get woken up at 6am…_

_By a hand shaking me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reo? He's Back?<strong>_

"Yo, Blondie. Wake up already!" Says Natsume, Interrupting me in dream land.

"No. Go away. I'm eating candy. nyaa" I mumble in my sleep, while drooling.

"Any ideas?" Says Natsume.

"Well... I've got an idea..." Says Inchou, adjusting his glasses.

"Spit it out then!" Says Koko.

"Well…" Says Inchou, and explains.

"Good plan! Let's do it!" Says Koko.

They all nod.

*X*

"1... 2... 3!" Counts Koko.

"GO!" They all shout,

As they tip the pull out bed upwards, tipping the girls backwards.

"Whaa- KYAA!" Screams Anna.

"Whee!" Says Nonoko.

"MARSHMELLOW MOUNTAIN IS CRUMBLING!" I scream, grabbing the bedding.

"Nom nom nom." Says Mikan, still asleep.

"3 out of 4 isn't bad." Says Koko, grinning.

"What did you do that for?" Yells Anna, with a deadly aura surrounding her.

"Why did you wake me up nyaa?" I cry.

"Huh? What I miss?" Says Nonoko, just waking up fully.

I sweat drop.

"We've been trying to wake you up for _ages_!" Says Koko, sarcastically.

"You have nyaaa?" I say, not catching his sarcasm.

"We have, for about 15 minutes." Sighs Natsume.

"Oh. Sorry." Me, Anna and Nonoko say in unison.

"Nom." Says Mikan in her sleep.

Everyone sweat drops.

"Let _me _try waking her..." I say, slyly.

"You won't be able to." Sighs Natsume.

"I'll be able to." I smirk.

I have a handy skill of being able to wake people up when I want to.

I turn to Mikan,

"Miiikan_!_ _Miiikan!_" I coo into her ear,

To which she replied by hitting me in the face.

I smirk evilly; Cat ears and tail pop out.

"MIKAN NYA!" I scream into her ear.

That got a response.

"Ah_H_! A_LL_ ThE NINJa'S ArE _U_NdEr THE FL_Oo_RBoARdS_!_-...Eh?"

She looks at us, we looks at her.

Seeing us trying to hide our giggles, she blushes.

"Hehehe..." Laughs Mikan nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Idiot." Grunts Natsume, rolling his eyes, standing with his arms folded.

"NATSUME!" Yells Mikan, pouncing on him, like a monkey.

Anna glares at Koko, and Nonoko blinks around the room, unsure what was happening.

I took a sudden interest in the bed covers…

I burrowed underneath it, and started to leap about, batting the fabric away from my face, like a cat batting a string.

"Seems we have a cat under here." Jokes Koko, jabbing me in the ribs.

To which I respond to by jumping 10 feet into the air, covers still over my head.

"Wha..? Is it night time already? I thought it was morning... "I say, stupidly. Unable to realize I had a blanket over my head.

I think he hit my '**Warning- Crazy Alert. Do Not Touch'** button…

"My god." Says Natsume, face-palming with his left hand. "You guys are such freaks."

I giggle like a crazy thing, fall off the side of the bed, and roll and roll.

"Whee! Annie is ROLLIN' ROLLIN' ROL- O**W**_!_" I cry, bashing into something hard.

I try to find my way out from under the covers, and after I do, I find myself faced with a wall.

I am utterly...

…_fascinated._

"_Oh!_ Who put this _wall _here nyaa?" I admire, excitedly.

"...Is she... human?" Asks Natsume, mouth open on a slant, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"Are you sure... that isn't Mikan dressed as Annie?" Says Inchou, sliding his glasses up his nose.

"Hmpf." Huffs Mikan, angry that they'd say such a daft thing.

"I think… she's hyper." Says Ruka, sweat dropping.

"_No! _You don't say! I never would of guessed." Says Koko, sarcastically.

"_Wall_, I challenge _you_ to a **duel**!" I threaten, standing like a ninja, the bed covers now worn as a cape.

Nonoko is sitting under the bed, watching me. Head rested on hands…

Anna is lying on the bed directly above Nonoko, head rested on hands also.

And Mikan is on Natsume's back, her legs wrapped around his stomach, arms around his neck.

She is... very… _clingy _today...

I crouch down, like a cat, and my tail swishes high, like a flag, ears twitching.

Why am I acting like a baby tiger, taunting a bird?

Only…I'm a cat-girl, who is stalking a wall… Wait… is that even possible?

I grin, and suddenly poke the wall, and run away, hiding behind the couch.

I giggle like a maniac.

But I stop giggling when someone starts to strangle me.

"YOUR – STRANG—LING ME –NYA!" I gasp, trying to pull my cape away from my neck.

"Sowwi- I must of stood on your 'cape'" Says Anna, stepping off my cape, and she began to rub my kitty ears.

"Nyaaa" I say, feeling calmer.

"I think she's calm now!" Says Anna, grinning to herself.

My kitty ears and tail retreat,

I lay flat on the floor, breathing.

"I'm tired now.." I say, as if it wasn't obvious.

"What happened, Annie chan?" Asks Nonoko, looking worried.

"I have no idea" I say, sitting up and smiling a hearty smile. Then I look at the clock. "Aw.. we missed breakfast!" I say, flopping back onto the floor, before sitting up again.

"Are you doing sit-ups, Annie chan?" Asks Mikan, looking at me weirdly.

"No. I just remembered that we should be getting back to our dorms now." I say, standing up.

"Yes… I agree." Nods Anna, walking towards me.

"Shall I change us into animals again?" I ask, bearing in mind, what people would think if they see us walking out of a boys room… yeah?

"Good idea." Says Anna, nodding and taking hold of my hand. Nonoko holds onto my other hand, and Mikan onto hers.

I think of an Animal,  
>I Concentrate on the Details,<br>We Now Glow,  
>Multiple Colours,<br>The World Changes,  
>I Meow,<br>We are Kittens.

Nya.

"Ready to go, nya?" I ask, heading towards the door.

My friends nod, and follow me.

"Well, dear fellows, thank you for having us. Now we must bid you farewell." I say in a posh voice.

"Oh god, that sounds pure class coming from a cat's mouth!" Says Koko, snickering.

"Someone get the door ple— Thank you nya" I say, as Natsume opens the door. "Bye now!" I say, hurrying out, closely followed by Anna, Nonoko and Mikan.

*X*

Luckily, my door is still open, so we hurry inside.

I change each of my friends back individually.

After doing which, they each got dressed, said good bye, and hurried off to do whatever.

Me, personally, feel like going on a walk.

I dress in white skinny jeans with tears in the knees, with a chain hanging down the side, and a green turtle neck jumper, which has soft fabric, and the sleeves cover my hands easily.

I also put on white pumps.

I brush my hair into two thick bunches.

I now skip out of the room, after saying good bye to Bear, of course.

*X*

It's a bit cold today.

I pull the sleeves of my jumper further over my hands, to stop them getting cold.

I walk along the path lined with Sakura trees, from which cherry blossoms are falling.

I yawn, this chilly weather really wakes you up after a late night.

Wait a minute..  
>I hear screaming, and calling the name 'Reo'..<p>

I've heard that before.. but .. _where?_

I briskly walk towards the noise,

Only to see the front gates _swamped _with girls, ranging from elementary to high.

Gosh.

What's so good about this 'Reo' guy?

I've heard he's a singer, yeah, so what.

My Mommy was a famous model back in England.

I don't want to think about Daddy- It's.. a long story.

I try to avoid the crowd, and activate my cat features.

I climb a nice looking tree, and sit on one of the lower branches, legs hanging down.

I can see above the crowd now,

And I see, coming through the gates,

A big, shiny black limo.

Oh, So he's a show off too!

Goodie.

Oh, just in case you haven't already figured it out; I'm not easily impressed by famous people.

Anyway, The limo drives inside the gates,

Then stops,

And a man,

With blond hair got out of the back.

He began walking towards the reception area,

The crowd parting to give him space to walk.

He's waving at everyone,

Smiling.

I squint my eyes, trying to see his features clearer.

He has a strange air of handsomeness about him, and he has an earing on his right ear.

His eyes look a purple-blue color.

He's looks left and right, smiling and waving still.

What is he, the Queen?

Then, when he came in line with the tree I was sitting in,

His eyes meet mine,

He winks at me.

I roll my eyes, leaping down from my tree branch, and walking away.

'_Interesting..' _Thinks Reo, _'Maybe she's the strange girl I've been hearing about…'_

He smirks.

'_Reo..._' The name keeps appearing in my mind... But why? Why do I know this name?

My mind is working over time, sorting through all the crap that's collected up there..

Trying to recall where i 'de heard his name before… And why.

I stop walking near the tree house,

Rubbing my chin, my eyes closed.

Think… Think…

My thoughts get interupted,

Because a hand has been placed on my shoulder..

"Hello, Little girl, What are you doing here all alone for?" Says A deep voice_.._

"Walking." I say, turning to look at the man's face,

Whom I recognize as 'Reo'.

I shake off his hand and start walking away.

"Oh? " He says, "And what makes you think that?"

"Erm.. Because I have two legs and they are fully functional." I reply, stubbornly.

"Haha, funny girl." He says, following me.

"Stop following me, your fan girls are waiting." I say.

"Why would I do that?" He says,

"What are you, a stalker or something!" I snap at him, spinning around to face him.

"Maybe." He says, smirking..

His smirk give me the chills…

"Just... leave me alone!" I yell, turning to run,

But his hand catches my wrists, both in one hand..

"Your not going anywhere" He says, his smirk becoming more evil..

"Let—LET Me GO!" I yell, trying to pull my wrists away..

"Annie chan?" I hear a familiar voice ask, not far away...

"Ruka pyon? Over he-!" A hand covers my mouth..

"Shush now, little girl," He uncovers my mouth, and touches his ear.

His voice sounds.. different now..

"_You will do as I say. You wi-!" _I'm starting to feel sleepy and weak..

But his words were interrupted by someone bashing into him;

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Yells Ruka.

Reo looks at Ruka,

"I recognize you.. Animal Pheromone.. right?" Asks Reo, smirking.

I bite Reo's hand very hard while his attention was on Ruka,

Reo let go of me, clutching his hand tightly..

And Ruka grabs my hand,

And we run..

Run away from him, as fast as we could.

We ran, deep into the northen woods.

But this was a bad idea in itself- We were heading away from the crowds.

We eventually stop at a big tree, panting hard,

Both collapsing against the tree trunk..

Just then,

The heavens open,

And it began raining,

Very, very heavily.

"Why-Me?" I pant, almost crying, clinging onto Ruka's shirt,

I'm so scared.

I scrunch up my eyes, not daring to look ahead of me…

I felt a hand on my shoulder,

And I thought it was Ruka,

Trying to comfort me..

I look up,

Into the eyes of..

"REO!" I gasp,

He's leaning over me,

And there were several other men surrounding us,

Reo's '_Bodyguards'_, I'm guessing.

He kneels down, putting a finger to my lips,

"Little girl, It's no good running," He says,

Reo then touches his ear,

His voice sounds more.. holds more authority now..

"_Why Don't You Just Be Good Little Children And Do As I Say?" _

My eyes widen,

I glance at Ruka..

He has already passed out..

Has this.. happened before? I'm sure I've heard something like this happening to someone else..

I glance at Reo,

And just before I pass out,

I see him smirking.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Annie:: Yay! I'm getting kidnapped!

Mikan:: You sound overly happy about that.

Annie:: *Sweatdrop* It's called sarcasm.

Amy:: LOL! I hope you liked this.. sorry I took so long to update.. been lazy. Just started school, year 10. Homework, after school stuff, sleeping.. My schedule is busy! Teehee..

Natsume:: Any excuse…

Amy:: Hush you! Or I'll have something happen to Mikan. *Smirk*

Natsume:: Hn. *Silence*

Mikan:: REVIEW PLEASEE! *Slips on banana peel* Woopsie!

Amy:: *Sweatdrop*


	18. What's Going to Happen to Us?

**Gakuen Alice-A New Girl Named Annie! (First Fanfic!)**

**First Fanfic ;) **: Theres a new girl in gakuen alice..Named Annie Bailey, She comes to Gakuen Alice, And she's in for one heck of an adventure..

**DISClAIMER**: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. Only Annie, Whom i made up ^.^

* * *

><p>~*Chapter 18*-<p>

_And just before I pass out,_

_I see him smirking._

**_What's Going To Happen To Us?_**

Reo let out a heavy sigh, closely followed by a smirk.

"You know what to do" Said Reo, indicating with his thumb to one of the men stood behind him.

"Yes, Boss" Replied the man, as he grabbed the two unconscious children and after a moment or two, they vanished.

Reo looked around, and clicked his fingers, and then the surrounding area seemed to wiggle and weave for a moment, before settling into its original state. Reo sighs again before spinning around and retracing his footsteps and out of the woods, and was soon swamped yet again by adoring fans. He smiled sweetly as he signed autograph after autograph as his guards attempted to disband the crowd of screaming girls. Reo soon became bored with all of this, and he reached up to his ear, and twisted his earing. One of his men produced a microphone from thin air, and he spoke into it; his voice enchanting.

"_You remember nothing about seeing me here... nothing has happened... nothing..." _He chanted over and over as all the girls became hypnotised, and eventually all collapsed to the floor, in a state of sleep. Reo nodded to his men and they went round and collected every item Reo had signed, so not you blow his cover.

"Lets go" Said Reo, heading towards the black limousine and a man opened the back door as Reo climbed in, and closed the door after him.

"You got it, Boss." Said the driver, as he turned the key and the engine started. He drove forwards, and the gigantic black gates swung open slowly as if by magic and closed again after the limo had passed through.

"To the Hideout, Boss?" Asked the Driver, looking at Reo via the rear-view mirror.

Reo simply nods before winding up the window, separating him from the driver.

'_This girl should fetch a tidy amount.. being cute as she is.. and the boy too...' _thought Reo as he nodded off to sleep.

-X-

"Tie them." Said Reo, ordering one of his men to do as he said. The man grabbed some rope and tied the hands of the two children. With that, they all left, leaving them in a dark, dusty room which was somewhat like a prison cell.

-X-

"_Urgh..."_ I grunt, opening my eyes slowly. I gaze sleepily around my surroundings and see only the vague outline of darkness, of shapes twisting and turning. I try to sit up, but find I am unable to use my arms, upon discovering which I panic and struggle frantically, kicking out my legs until I collided with something - Or maybe it maybe it was some_one_, because I heard a pained "OUCH!" Come from the darkness.

"W-whos there!?" I Utter, terrified.

"'Ish Ruka." Says the voice, slightly slurred.

"Ruka?! is it really you?! I gasp, feeling much more secure than before.

"Yesh, 'ish me" He slurred.

"Why're you slurring?" I question.

"You kicked me in the mouth." He says.

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" I say, trying not to laugh.

"Bailey, this isn't exactly the right time to be laughing..." Says Ruka, sounding serious and un-slurry now. I suddenly remembered why I had been kicking.

"My hands are tied!" I squeak, squirming again.

"MIND WHERE YOU'RE KICKIN'!" he yelps, as he rolled away.

I stop kicking and attempt to sit up straight, which I manage after several attempts.

"Ruka, sit back-to-back with me." I say, thinking up a plan to get free.

He doesn't question and he does as I ask, and I feel him press his back against mine.

"What now?" He asks, sounding unsure.

"Reach into my pocket - I think I may have a Nail File in there." I say, having put it there last night. It was the metal kind, the kind you see in movies where they get out of situations much like this one.

"Uh... where's the pocket? Asked Ruka, feeling clumsily in the dark with his tied hands.

"Uh... Left.. NOT THERE! THATS MY BUTT!" I squeal and Ruka quickly recoils his hand.

"O-oh! I-i'm sooo sorry, Bailey!" Stutters Ruka, utterly ashamed of himself.

"I-it's fine, try again!" I insist, determined to get free. Ruka again fumbled hopelessly in the darkness, but this time, he actually found my pocket.

"Is this it?" He says, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the nail file.

"Couldn't say - Can't see, remember. And my Alice isn't working either, so no cat-vision." I say

Ruka passes me the nail file and I file away at the rope which bound my hands. Eventually, after trying for ages, the rope began to rip apart, and I snapped it all together. I let out a sigh of relief as I rubbed my rope-burnt wrists, before moving to Ruka. it didn't take long to get his hands free. He did the same thing as me, and rubbed his wrists before edging closer to me as I leant against a wall.

"I'm scared." I say, timidly. Ruka didn't say anything, but I felt him lay his hand on top of mine. We sat for ages, silently holding hands in the darkness.

-X-

_Back at the Academy._

Mikan knocks at the door to Annie's room, and stood awaiting a response. After waiting a few minutes, she knocked again, but the door just swung open as if opened by a ghost. Mikan felt a shiver go down her spine at the very thought. She stepped into the dark room and fumbled for the light switch, which she found and flicked on. She looked around the room and, finding it completely as it had been the previous night, Mikan became slightly worried. Though she seemed to forget all about it when she saw a pair of candy striped panties on the floor. She giggles and left the room, turning off the light as she left.

As she wandered down the stairs, she bumped into Natsume. Not literally, for once.

"Nat-Su-Meh~" Mikan coos, slinking her arms around his neck and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, Hey." He replies, sounding somewhat distant.

"Natsume, whats wrong?" Mikan asks, feeling worried.

"Ah... Have you seen Ruka? I can't find him anywhere." He says, turning his head to give Mikan a sideward glance. Mikan twitches, remembering Annie's room.

"I can't find Annie either..." She says, scratching her head in thought.

Natsume's head perked upwards a bit more and gave Mikan another sideward glance, along with a smirk.

"What?" Says Mikan, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe the two of them are... _Y'know..._" Says Natsume with a cheeky full grin.

"What... you think they're... eloping?!" Gasps Mikan, eyes bulging.

Natsumed Face-palmed.

"Yeah... whatever" Says Natsume with a heavy sigh as he set off down the corridor, closely pursued by Mikan.

-X-

I found myself leaning on Ruka, resting my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine and still we sat there, in utter darkness. But that wasnt for much longer. Suddenly, the room was filled with a blinding white light, to which me and Ruka had to shield our eyes from. We heard heavy footsteps coming towards us so we braved the light and blinked to allow our eyes to adjust to the light.

"Oh, whats this? You managed to untie yourselves? Hmm..." Says Reo, walking up to up and crouching down in front of me and he stared at me. "How'd you do it?"

I looked into his face, then to Ruka, who subtly shook his head, as if to say 'Don't tell him anything!'

I avoided looking into Reo's eyes, I stared at my feet instead. Reo shook my shoulders.

"It's rude to ignore people when they're talking to you." Says Reo, keeping a hand on my shoulder. I said nothing.

He grabbed my chin with his hand and roughly jolted my head backwards, forcing me to look at him. Ruka jumped to his feet,

"Leave her alone!" He yelled, trying to defend me.

"Oh, i'm _sorry_. I didn't realise you were the boss of me." Says Reo, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he turned back to me. "Well then. Whats your Alice?"

I try not the meet his piercing gaze and he clenched onto my jaw, which felt like it was about to crumble into his palm. I still refused to utter a sound. The corner of his mouth twitched in agitation, and he gripped me tighter. I let out a whimper. Reo looks at Ruka.

"Can't she _talk_?" He says, looking from Ruka to Me and back again. Ruka looked at me.

"Yes, but she has enough sense to ignore you." he says. This didn't help. Reo turned back to me with a violent sort of smile.

"Is that so?" Says Reo slowly. I still say nothing. By now, he'd totally lost his temper and he pushed me against the wall and I fell to my knees, he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them above my head and came right up close to me. It was an extremely uncomfortable position, and it probably looks wrong too. He put his mouth right next to my ear and whispered

_"Are you going to answer me, or must I do something which will be extremely painful?" _as he gripped my wrists tighter. I tried to free myself from his grasp, but ended up making it more painful. I let out a cry if pain as I clench my teeth and my eyes fill with tears.

_**"Transformation!" **_I squeal, unable to stand it any longer, and I didn't want to find out what this 'Something which will be extremely painful' would be.

He smiled and released his grip, and let me fall to the ground. Ruka edged over to me and I grabbed him and clung to him as If I could never let go. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close, which made me feel safer. Reo turned to me again. I tensed up.

"Oh _yeah,_ that reminds me." He says, "You're the famous 'Cat Girl', aren't you?"

I nod quickly, terrified of being crushed again. His hand could easily crush my head. He examined me quickly, flicking my ears and my skirt, which made me squirm.

"Wheres your Kitty Ears?" he smirked, flicking me in the head. It hurt a bit.

"Th-they're hiding." I say, scared.

"Show me them." he demanded, pulling me away from Ruka by the arm. "C'mon, do it!"

I closed my eyes tight as I could and I willed them to come out, but they wouldn't!

"Oh yeah." Says Reo, "Remove the Alice Barrier."

"Yes, Boss" said a guy out of sight.

"Try now." He demanded. I will them to come out and POP! Two furry cat ears have popped out of my head, and a tail from under my skirt. Reo looked amused as he flicked my cat ears and watched them twitch. And then, annoyingly, he tugged my tail.

"KYAAA!" I yelp, jumping a little. This made Reo smirk even more scarily.

"Well, isn't that cute." he says, petting my head. I scowl at him and back away, tripping on nothing and landing in Ruka's lap. He hugs me close again. Reo smirked, but said nothing other than a simple "Follow me."

Me and Ruka look at each other, before standing up and heading out of the room.

I look at Ruka and Ruka looks at me. I knew we were thinking the same thing:

_What's going to happen to us?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>OK, Ok. Feel free to shout abuse at me! I know I said I wasn't going to continue this Story, but I got some sort of inspiration and as I read through from the beginning, it made me laugh so much. I've done a lot of reading and had many more experiences since I last posted a chapter, and so I hope this is a good chapter, and I really reallly reallllyyy hope you haven't given up on me!<br>__*Bows* Please Forgive Me!_

_It's shorter than the others, but I've just started back at school and -_

_Natsume: We've heard this excuse before.  
>Amy: Oh, shut up! I'm telling the truth!<br>Natsume: Prove it.  
>Amy: Fine. I can tell you that I uh... How the hell do you expect me to prove it?!<br>Mikan: ***Hits Natsume*** Sorry about him - He's just bitter because it's been a while... everyone's a bit uh... annoyed.  
>Amy:... Theres only one way to sort this... *Give everyone Candy* Sorry I nearly abondond this story :(<em>


End file.
